Returning to the Past
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: Kenzi has been gone for 5 long years. 5 years since she and Dyson called it quits, but when the Fae world gets hit hard Kenzi has to come home, accompanied by her fiance. Have things changed for Dyson and Kenzi, or is there still something there?
1. Coming Home

**Alright Guys, chapter 1 of my new story! I hope you guys enjoy it. I just started it today and I'm hoping you all will enjoy it. Anyway, read, review, let me know how you're feeling. **

***Italics are flashbacks***

**Chapter 1**

Kenzi's hands gripped the wheel tightly as she entered the city, her stomach doing small flips. This was the first time she'd been home in five years. Five long years it's been since she'd seen Bo, Lauren, Hale, Trick, and…Dyson. His name echoed around in her head. Five years since she'd since Dyson. The last time she'd seen Dyson was when he came to say goodbye. She didn't blame Dyson for her leaving, but he was the biggest cause for her leaving. She had run from him and their relationship.

"_I love you and I'll miss you." Bo said into Kenzi's hair. _

"_Oh, you'll find another smart ass human to fill your void." Kenzi chuckled as they pulled apart. Bo was crying and so was Kenzi. _

"_No, not like you, there's no one like you." Bo smiled and squeezed her hands. _

"_Yeah, I'm pretty special." Kenzi laughed. She turned to Hale who was shaking his head. _

"_I'm going to miss you boo." He said pulling her into a hug. She patted his back and nodded as more tears fell down her cheeks. _

"_I know. I'm going to miss you too Hale." She said into his jacket. He pulled back and she moved to Trick who was frowning. _

"_Who's going to take your free drinks?" he asked as she dipped down and squeezed him. _

"_Give them to Bo and Hale, they need them." She smiled as he squeezed her back. She pulled away and stepped over to Lauren. _

"_I still don't like you." She smiled joking. Lauren laughed and hugged her, "Yeah I'm going to miss you too Kenzi." She said and nodded. Kenzi smiled and pulled her bag into her arms. She had hoped that Dyson would come and say goodbye, but she knew he wouldn't. _

"_Sorry Kenz." Hale shrugged. _

"_It's ok." She smiled and pushed her bag into the cab._

"_Kenzi!" Kenzi turned quickly to see Dyson running down the street toward her. She laughed as he came up to the cab._

"_Didn't think I'd just let you leave without saying goodbye?" he asked pulling her into his arms. He was warm and she felt safe again, just like all those nights he'd held her close and kissed her softly. _

"_I had my doubts." She said smiling. Bo, Hale, Trick, and Lauren turned away as they shared their moment. _

"_I'll miss you." He said pulling back from her. She sighed; she knew if he came she'd seriously reconsider leaving. _

"_I have to go Dyson." She said slowly._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you needed." He said quietly. She nodded and patting his chest. _

"_I know, but hey, it's ok. I'll find it somewhere eventually. I don't blame you Dyson, it's hard for a Fae to love a human, right?" she said as she forced a smile. _

_He sighed and shook his head, "That's not it Kenz. You know I love you. I just can't love you the way you need, deserve to be loved." He said. _

_She nodded and he pulled her back into his arms. She understood his feelings. He knew she deserved to be loved back, but he couldn't because he was Dyson, and as usual he was unemotional and stoic. Kenzi moved away from him and moved to get in the cab. _

"_Well guys, I'll keep in touch and I promise I'll try to visit as much as possible." She said. Bo offered a soft smile as Lauren pulled her close. Hale waved as Kenzi slid into the cab. Dyson just stared at her. She kissed her hand and pressed it to the glass of the window as the cab pulled away. _

She looked down as fingers laced through her own and then she smiled up to the man sitting next to her as his eyes opened.

"Have a good nap?" she asked him.

"Very good." He said smiling as he sat up in the seat.

"Remind me again why we're here?" he asked letting go of her hand. She rolled her eyes and smirked. Truth was, she didn't even know. After she'd moved to the states to start fresh she'd found Kyle, he was a singer in a band who was barely making it, Kenzi took over as manager for his band and five months later he was selling out stadiums. Two years after that he'd asked Kenzi to marry him and she had said yes. She'd tried to keep up contact with her friends, except Dyson, she'd tried calling him at least five times, but he'd never called her back and she took that as him telling her it was done. Started out with phone calls every day to her friends, texts back and forth all the time, but then after a year and a half it had started slowing, maybe two calls a week, a few texts here and there. Finally after three years of being gone, Kenzi lost contact with everyone but Bo and even contact with her best friend was shortened to one call per week. In the past year she had hardly spoken to Bo at all, a call on Christmas, Thanksgiving, and their birthdays, but that was practically it until Bo had called in the middle of the night three days ago in a panic. The Dal had been bombed, killing several people inside. Trick, Hale, and Dyson were injured, but not badly, they were three of the few that had made it out alive. They didn't know who did it, but the Fae world was in a fuss and Bo needed Kenzi's help and Kenzi jumped into action. Kyle had refused to let her go alone, she knew it would cause some problems, but she had to go back home to her friends, they needed her.

"We're here because my sister needs me." Kenzi said looking over at him as she passed the alley where the Dal was nested. She had lied and told Kyle Bo was her sister, which made sense considering Bo was pretty much her sister, or had been at least.

"Ah, right, well if she's anywhere near as hot as you, I'll be fine." He smirked. Kenzi laughed and smacked him hard in the chest.

"Shut up you jerk." She said.

"First of all, that hurt, second, are there any old skeletons in your closet I need to know about before they fall out?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Kenzi shook her head innocently.

"No old boyfriends that would try to stab me cause I stole their girl?" He asked. Kenzi smirked, he might try to rip your throat out, but stab you, no, not Dyson.

"Nope." She said as she turned on the road where Bo said she was living now. She'd apparently moved out of the crack shack and into a loft not far from the Dal.

"Ok babe." He said smiling as she looked for the apartment building. She pulled into the parking lot and immediately spotted Bo's car. She turned her car off and smiled to Kyle.

"We're here." She said. He sighed and they both slid from the car. Bo had told her to come on up so she took Kyle's hand and they walked into the apartments and hoped on the elevator.

"So these friends of yours you were telling me about. They're good people?" Kyle asked as Kenzi pressed the button for Bo's floor.

"Real good. Hale and Dyson are Detectives, Lauren is a doctor, and my sister is a P.I." Kenzi said as the elevator began to move.

"Cool, so Lauren and your sister are like a pair?" he asked with a boyish smile. Kenzi chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, they are." She said when the elevator stopped. The doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator walking down the hallway to her room.

"Any these guys, who were supposedly your best friends, you never had a fling with either of them? Dyson or Hale? Or maybe Lauren?" he laughed loudly. Kenzi hit him again and chuckled.

"I'm not into girls Kyle. And no, I've never had a fling with Dyson or Hale." She lied quickly as they stepped up to the door.

"So listen Kyle, just uh, don't say anything stupid." She said knocking hard. He chuckled.

"I'll be good, I promise." He said. She nodded and her heart raced as the door knob turned and an all too familiar face appeared before her.


	2. Memories

**I am very happy that you guys are enjoying this story so far, and for those of you who don't like Kyle, that's great, cause then you get my point of making him all douche baggy. haha! Anyway, never fear, Dyson is the wolf man after all. **

**Chapter 2**

Dyson's head jerked up as soon as the knock on the door sounded. Bo had invited he and Hale over saying Kenzi was coming home. Dyson hadn't seen the girl that he held so much affection for in five years. She'd gone away five years ago after things between them had ended, she had claimed her decision to leave had nothing to do with their relationship, but they both knew differently.

"_Kenzi stop it, you're starting to piss me off." He said to her climbing out of the bed. She sat up and clutched the sheet around her bare body. _

"_Oh that is so bad! God forbid I piss off the amazing Dyson!" she climbed out of the bed and followed after him._

"_Kenzi you don't know what you are asking for here." He said. _

"_I love you Dyson! Why can't you love me?" she pleaded. He shook his head and dropped his eyes to the floor._

"_Kenzi, wolves mate for life, you're young, you have your whole life ahead of you. I can't give you this kind of love." He said trying to look up at her. Her mouth dropped open and she looked at him, her eyes filling with tears._

"_You can't give me that kind of love? Ha! I guess humans just don't deserve the love of Fae right? We're too weak, dirty, and pathetic." She said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She shoved them away and spun on her heel throwing down the sheet and grabbing up her clothes. _

"_Kenzi, shit, no. It's just that you're so young." He said reaching for her. She ripped her arm away and spun to face him shoving her finger in his face. _

"_No! Don't you ever touch me again. Ever, you understand that." she turned back around and jerked on her clothes. He didn't speak up, didn't say a word as she walked out the door. _

Dyson's face lit up as Bo pulled open the door and Kenzi stepped inside. Dyson froze, she was just as gorgeous as ever, except more so. She had changed, her jet black hair hung longer, touching the middle of her back now, she wore it wavy, it framed her face and highlighted her amazing eyes. She was wearing a purple sweater that hugged her small frame tightly, her blue jeans tight all the way down, paired with a pair of knee high black boots, which were not her normal laced up kind, just plain black boots. He looked back up at her as Bo wrapped her in a hug.

"Kenzi, I'm so glad you're here." She said holding her tight. Dyson looked to the door as a male followed behind Kenzi coming into the room, his long brown hair falling in his eyes, his leather jacket making him look like a complete douche. Kenzi moved as Hale hurried to her side.

"Lil momma. Where the hell have you been?" he asked pulling her close. She smiled and patted his back as he pulled away.

"Where haven't I been." She smiled. He chuckled and then Kenzi's eyes landed on Dyson. He smiled and moved toward her. She seemed to have a slight panic as she reached behind her and grabbed the leather coat of the male. She pulled him in front of her quickly.

"You guys, this is Kyle, he's my uh…fiancé." She said quickly. Dyson stopped moving, did she just say fiancé? Kenzi was engaged, to that?

"Oh, um…nice to meet you Kyle." Bo took his hand and shook it and Hale did the same. Dyson figured he should make a move or look like an idiot so he stepped right up to them.

"Dyson." He stuck his hand out, the guy smirked and took his, he grip was weak, Dyson smiled and squeezed his hand before letting go.

"What a grip dude." Kyle said with a chuckle. Dyson's eyes moved to Kenzi and they rolled slightly. She offered a small smile and Dyson looked back to Kyle.

"Thanks, dude." He said moving over to Kenzi.

"Welcome back." he said. She smiled up to him.

"Thanks." She said. He chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"Hasn't been the same without you Kenz." He said giving her a squeeze. She moved back as Kyle slid up next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine why." She chuckled and gave Kyle a look. Dyson raised his eyebrows, barely back in the city for an hour and she was already taking shots at him.

"So, I'm going to take Kyle to the hotel he wants to do some running around. I'll come back over when I drop him off and we can catch up." She said turning to Bo. Bo nodded and Kenzi waved her hand as she walked back out the door. Bo closed the door and turned to them.

"She's so different." Bo said crossing her arms over her chest. Hale and Dyson nodded, Kenzi had changed, she wasn't their normal up beat crack jokes about everything Kenzi. She was serious, adult.

"I don't think I like new Kenzi." Hale said with a smile. Bo sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Give her a few days, maybe she'll come around." She said clicking her nails on the sofa.

"What about dude?" Dyson said with a smirk.

"Icky, I can't believe Kenzi is with him. I mean yeah he looks good, but seriously, dude?" Bo said.

"Yeah, he's cool." Hale said sarcastically. Truth was Dyson was worried about her; Kenzi had always been high spirited, but now it seemed like her spirit had been broken.

An hour later Kenzi got back to the apartments. She knocked heavily on the door and it opened to Dyson's smiling face.

"How'd dropping dude off go?" he asked as she pushed past him into the room. Kenzi rolled her eyes and frowned at him.

"His name is Kyle and he's sweet." She said sitting down next to Bo.

"Alright, so tell me what's going on." She said jumping straight to business. Hale and Dyson sat down in the chairs framing the couch and Dyson began.

"The Morrigan and The Ash haven't been on harmonious terms lately. Dark and light have crossed territories several times, believing a war will break out soon. A young dark came into the Dal late, called out that Dark would live on while all light would perish, and then bam, he just tossed the bomb, ran and blew up the place. It was a small bomb, not big enough to kill all inside, but large enough to kill those closest to it, as well as alert the human police. Hale and I did our best to cover it up, keep them out of the Dal, but families are furious. They want blood, and if we don't find this boy and get justice for these families, there will be plenty of blood to go around." Dyson said looking to Kenzi.

"And I'm needed for?" she asked playing with a loose string on her pants.

"We need all the extra hands we can get, and you my dear have two very good hands." Bo said with a smile. Kenzi chuckled and couldn't help but look at Dyson. His arm was resting on the side of the chair and his fingers messing with his lips. He looked up to Kenzi as she glanced at him. She knew what he was thinking about.

"_That was amazing!" Kenzi rolled off of Dyson and laughed as she took deep breaths. _

"_I can't argue with that." he said. _

"_Who knew a little hand job would turn into that." Kenzi said throwing her arms above her head still trying to catch her breath. _

"_I knew your hands were good, but I didn't know they were that good." He said with a chuckle. Kenzi laughed loudly and rolled over to him kissing his neck softly. _

"_What can I say." She said as his hand caressed her face and lifted her chin. He pressed his lips to hers and slid his tongue into her mouth. _

"_You know someday we're going to have to leave this bed." She said as he pulled away. _

"_Why, we've only just began our exploration of each other's bodies." He said trailing his hand over her back. _

"_I feel like Dora the Explorer."Kenzi quipped. Dyson chuckled._

"_Well then Dora, where do we go next?" he asked pressing his lips to her slender neck. _

"_You tell me Boots." She said with a laugh. He smirked and pulled her under his body spreading her legs with his knee. _

"_Mhmm, good boy." She ruffled his hair as he let out a growl and dove down to her neck. _

"Kenzi, Kenzi!" Bo snapped her fingers in Kenzi's face. Dyson watched the memory play through her mind as it pushed through his as well. He watched as her body shifted slightly, her legs spreading open just a little as the image of them in bed together flooded her mind. She snapped out of it and smiled letting out a small cough.

"Sorry, was uh, distracted." She said.

"It happens." Dyson drawled. Kenzi shot a look in his direction but he just smiled at her.

"So, what do we do next?" Kenzi asked looking back to Bo.

"We find this boy, and quickly. We'll start with his family, he won't be there and they won't answer many questions, but we will be able to tell a bit about them by just being around them." Bo said standing.

"Great, let's go." Kenzi said standing as well. Dyson hung back as Hale and Bo left, and then Kenzi spun on her heel and placed her hand on his chest stopping him.

"We need to talk." She said her eyes never faltering from him. Dyson looked down at the human in front of him. She was definitely still Kenzi.


	3. Wolf Man Problems

**Chapter 3**

"What about?" Dyson asked stepping back away from her hand. She dropped her hand down to her side and smirked.

"No more shots at each other ok? Let's just go back to the way we were before everything went down." She said.

"Before you left?" Dyson smirked. Kenzi smacked him in the chest.

"Cut it out Dyson. You made it perfectly clear you didn't want anything to do with me after I left." She said crossing her arms.

"We still on this?" Dyson asked.

"No Dyson, we're not on anything." Kenzi shrugged and turned. Dyson reached out and caught her arm, "You wanna do this now Kenzi, cause I know it's coming." He said holding her elbow. Her eyes moved from his hand to his face and then she shrugged off his hand.

"What's coming Dyson, some big blow up, claws out, crazy screaming match between us? I doubt it, because trust me I don't have any problems with this friend thing, as long as you keep your mouth shut about what we used to be." She said sticking her finger up in his face.

"Oh man, don't tell me dude doesn't know about me?" he leaned back on his heels and smirked. Kenzi's face was much less happy.

"Dyson, I'm warning you. I'll skin your furry ass." she said glaring and putting her hands on her hips.

"Kenzi," Dyson sighed, "I'm not going to say anything to him. You're happy, that's good, I'm happy for you." He said. She stepped back and looked to the floor.

"Great, so we work together on this, but after it's over, I'm gone again." She said quickly. Dyson couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What happened to you?" he asked looking her over. Her eyes lifted up to his and she nodded slowly as if she were thinking over her answer.

"I grew up because someone once told me I was too young to love. So I decided that if I changed my clothes, my attitude, and got a job, then maybe, just maybe someone would take pity on me and love me back." she turned on her heel and left the room.

That girl held a grudge like no one he'd ever met. Five years and she still remembered his words. Who could blame her though, she left because of those words. Dyson knew when she came back that she was still going to be pissed at the sight of him. Their goodbye had been sweet and nice, mostly because Dyson knew that was the last time he would speak to her for a long while. She had needed to forget him five years ago, and it seemed as if she'd done a good job, until she came back of course. Now they were back where they had ended all those years ago. Returning to the past moments of their relationship.

Kyle picked up his jacket and pulled it on turning slightly and smiling to the girl in his bed.

"So you're from the U.S?" the girl asked climbing out of the bed and putting her clothes on.

"Yeah, anyway, thanks, see you later." He said to her as she opened the door.

"Yep, had fun." The blonde said and walked from the room.

Kyle smirked and shook his head. Yeah, Kenzi was great when she was around, but he was a man, he had needs. Kenzi didn't put out much, and every time they were together she always closed her eyes, would never look at him. He had a bad feeling that she was always thinking about someone else. A buzzing sound echoed around the room and he raised his eyebrows. She had left her phone here. He tossed some stuff off the table and found it; she had a missed call, from one of his band mates. He'd call him back later; it was probably something about a practice session. Instead of Kyle putting her phone down he began to look through it. She'd always kept her phone close by and locked tight never letting him get into it. It made him suspicious of course, but she trusted him so he had to pretend to trust her, but not now, she was gone. He flipped through her text messages, call log, contact list, videos, and finally her pictures. She had a lot of pictures of the band, the two of them together, her at parties with him and the band, he scrolled past all those to the ones dated before she left, five years back. Pictures of her and her sister hugging and smiling littered the area, beers in hands squinty eyes in some bar. Then there were ones her and the guy Hale, playing pool, hugging, drinking. Some guy he'd never met was next, short man, gray hair, serving alcohol and glaring at the camera, with one of them hugging. Then there were some of her, her sister, and her sister's girlfriend together, all drinking and smiling. Finally the other guy, Dyson, the one with the really strong grip. Kyle frowned when he hit the pictures and began to scroll through them, some where like the ones of her other friends, one arm around each other, beer in hand, smiling. Then there were the ones that were obviously more sexual, her arms wrapped around his waist his arms around her waist, them both smiling toward the phone. He kept scrolling past several of those and then when he reached the end there were two photos, both were locked, fortunately for him, he'd glanced over her shoulder a few times and he knew the password. He typed it in quickly for the first one and his teeth slightly clenched together, there they were, her hands wrapped around the back of his neck, his hand pressed gently on her slender back holding her against him, their lips tangled together. He frowned deeply and went to the next one hitting the password again and he nearly dropped the phone.

"What the hell?" he asked himself staring down at the phone. Kenzi had taken the picture herself, it going back as far as her arm. In the frame they both were smiling, but not looking at the camera. They were lying in a bed, he could tell that much, and they were looking right at each other, their foreheads pressed together looking into each other's eyes, her hand resting on his neck, his hand on her cheek. He closed the phone and shoved it down on the table. That little bitch, she lied. It was very clear something had gone on between them, and she still had feelings for him. Why else would she keep pictures of them together? He grabbed up some money and left the room. He'd figure it out later; right now he needed to get out of this room before he smashed her phone to pieces.

Kenzi played with the string on her shirt, god he smelled so good. Dyson was sitting across from her in the driver's seat, Bo and Hale in the backseat. Kenzi feared at any moment she would grab his shirt and pull him to her lips, smothering him with kisses. He was just as she'd remembered, not changing a bit. She let her eyes slide across the floor and up his body until they reached his face. A smile creased his face as her eyes landed on his lips, god, what was wrong with her. She figured after five years she'd forgotten all about the mysterious, sexy, wolf that graced her bed so many times. But no such luck, truth is, she'd been thinking about Dyson for five long years. Every time she saw a dog she thought of Dyson, every time she smelled that wonderful cologne that he wore, she thought about rolling around in bed with him, she couldn't even have sex with Kyle without closing her eyes and picturing Dyson. She had problems, serious wolf man problems.


	4. Spark of Spirit

**HI GUYS! Sorry it's taking me so long to update on this one, I have a lot going on in my classes so I'm trying to balance that and my story, I'm a good multi tasker, so no worries. Thank you all for the reviews, you are all amazing and so supportive. I lurve you all, happy reading!**

**Chapter 4**

Kenzi and Bo went around the large house that belonged to the dark Fae boy as Hale and Dyson went to the front door.

"So, you and Kyle?' Bo asked looking around as they circled the back of the house.

"Yeah, me and Kyle." Kenzi said crossing her arms as she followed Bo. She really didn't feel like hearing it. She knew who Kyle was, he was a sweet guy, not the best guy, but he loved her and being loved was a big thing to Kenzi. Hadn't been six years ago, but that had changed about five years ago.

"Kenzi, he's uh…nice, but what do you see in him?" Bo asked kicking at the dirt slightly. Kenzi didn't see any point in lying, or holding back, Bo was her best friend after all.

"He loves me Bo." She said stopping as Bo did.

"Do you love him?" Bo asked turning to her friend. Kenzi sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I don't know, I guess." She said looking back up at her friend. Bo chuckled and shook her head.

"Stop being such an adult Kenzi, I don't like you like this." Bo said reaching out and popping Kenzi's arm. Kenzi rolled her eyes, she knew she was different; she'd changed a lot in five years, but deep down she was still the same Kenzi.

"I haven't changed that much." Kenzi smiled as they continued walking.

"Seriously? Look at your clothes; you look like…like me." Bo said with a chuckle.

"Oh no BoBo, I'm far less slutty than you." Kenzi said quickly. Bo laughed loudly.

"There we go, that's my girl." Bo said and slung her arm around Kenzi's shoulders as they looped back up to the house.

"He's a dirt bag." Dyson said to Hale referring to Kenzi's little boy toy. Hale nodded as they got to the front door.

"Well, Kenz has a good head on her shoulders, she does everything for a reason, just remember that." Hale said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dyson said looking over to Hale.

"I don't know D, maybe she's trying to make everyone's favorite wolf jealous." Hale said raising his eyebrows.

"It's been five years Hale." Dyson said. Hale shrugged, "So what?" he said.

"Shut up." Dyson said looking away from Hale.

"Feeling like a stubborn ass yet?" Hale chuckled. Dyson glared over to his friend.

"Nope, two can play at that game." Dyson said. Hale rolled his eyes.

"What game D? The girl was hard up for your furry ass and you left her high and dry for five years." Hale smirked, "I'd hate your ass too." He said.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do about it? We all know she left because of what I said, but what was I supposed to do, call her up and keep giving her that false hope. Tell me how I was supposed to do that to someone I cared so much about?" Dyson said quickly.

"Look, I know what went down between you two was something awful, had to be, but did you ever stop to think maybe a call or two would have helped her get over you. Instead she had to feel like you never even cared to begin with." Hale said shaking his head.

"Don't even go there; you know how much I cared about that girl." Dyson said feeling his chest tighten.

"Never said you didn't care partner, but maybe she hates your guts because she thinks you didn't. You forget who drug your ass home for nearly a year after she left because you kept drowning your sorrows in a bottle." Hale said. Dyson frowned, remembering those many many nights he'd felt truly alone.

"Yeah, maybe. Damn, what should I do?" Dyson said shaking his head.

"That depends, you looking to bring her back to the bed or just be her friend?" Hale asked with a smile. Dyson chuckled and shook his head.

"She says she's not staying Hale. Don't think getting in bed with her again would be a good idea." Dyson said.

"Now we both know once a girl gets some good good she can't just walk away." Hale said smacking his lips.

"Stop it." Dyson chuckled.

"No no but seriously, apologize to her. See what happens from there." Hale said knocking on the door.

"I'm not looking to get Kenzi back in my bed." Dyson said.

"Sure, whatever you say." Hale laughed as the door swung open.

Kenzi frowned as they rode back to Bo's apartment; they hadn't learned much from the boy's parents. His name was pretty much it. Chris, his name was Chris and his parent's were some serious Dark Fae supporters. Not even wanting to speak with Hale or Dyson. The husband had tried to drain Kenzi of her luck by touching her twice, but Bo had stopped him both times. It was very apparent they would not be getting any information on where Chris was out of his parents. They fully supported what he did. He wasn't in the house though; Dyson would have been able to smell him. She reached for her phone but quickly realized it wasn't there, she frowned. She hoped she hadn't left it at the hotel with Kyle; he was really keen on trying to snoop through her phone. That's why she had locked the two most important pictures in her album. Two pictures of her and Dyson. At first she didn't know why she had kept them, but then as a few years went by she realized they were special to her. People say you never forget your first love, and Dyson truly was her first love, not in a sense of virginity, but feelings wise. She had given her whole heart to Dyson and those pictures reminded her of all the amazing times they'd had together. She was truly angry with Dyson for not speaking to her, but did she hate him? No, never. Would she forgive him? Eventually, after he apologized for it. Did she still care for Dyson? That was one thing she could never deny, her feelings for the man who still held her heart. She'd been thinking on it every since she'd seen his face, and there was no running from it. Kenzi had tried to run from it, but it had followed her. She was starting to think her love for Dyson would never dissipate.

Dyson looked over at the girl sitting next to him as his mind went in all different directions. He needed to apologize to her, let her know why he had done what he had done. He hoped she would forgive him. He never thought he would care so much about whether or not Kenzi accepted his apology, but he did. He would always care what she thought of him, she was Kenzi after all. His hand stretched out and brushed her's, her eyes came up to his quickly and she offered a small smile, he returned the smile and then she looked away. However, in that small amount of eye contact he saw something he had not seen since she'd been back. He'd seen that spark of life, that spirit inside her ignite, maybe the old Kenz wasn't gone after all.


	5. The Old Kenzi

**Ok so I am apologizing ahead of time for any speeling mistakes! SO SO SORRY! I had no time to read this over before publishing it. I have a biology 2 midterm tonight and I wanted to get this out there before I left for it. So sorry once again for any spelling mistakes, I tried to also make this one a little longer since the last few chaps have been short. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Everyone piled out of the car and headed off towards Bo's apartment. Kenzi was jerked back when Dyson caught her arm. Kenzi stopped and turned to him.

"Can uh, can we talk, like in private? Later tonight maybe?" Dyson asked. Kenzi paused, she wanted to blurt out yes, but she refused to give into Dyson so easily.

"Why?" Kenzi asked.

"Just come to dinner with me, I promise it's not a date, I just want to talk." He said. Kenzi bit her lips slightly, as if she was nervous to be alone with him. She was, kind of anyway. Dyson was so charming and sexy, it was very hard to resist giggling like a child in his presence, especially when he turned up the charm to get his way. She'd have to be on guard around him, but she did want to talk to him. She enjoyed being around Dyson, it made her feel like her old self, confident, witty, and totally devoted to her friends. All things that had changed after leaving her friends. Kenzi nodded her head slowly.

"Alright, yeah, I'll go to dinner with you." She said.

"Great, good, ok, I'll pick you up at seven." He said.

"Sounds like a date, how about I meet you there?" Kenzi suggested as they walked toward the apartments.

"Fine with me, oh, and leave dude at home." Dyson said with a smile. Kenzi laughed, and immediately felt bad, she had never laughed at Kyle, but something was slowly clicking inside her, not enough for her to focus on, but enough for her to realize, she didn't love Kyle. She frowned as the thought passed through her head and then she stopped, shaking it off. She loved Kyle because he loved her, simple as that.

Three hours later Kenzi found herself sitting in her car outside her hotel, not moving to go upstairs. They had made plans to go after Chris' sister, she was light Fae and she had loyalty to her side, not her brother, they had hoped she would know where he had run off to. Dyson and Hale were going to go check out some more of the family's properties while Bo and Kenzi would go and talk to the sister. Of course they would do all that tomorrow. It was nearly five o clock and Kenzi had to meet Dyson in two hours. They'd agreed on a nice little bar and grill downtown. Kenzi had stopped and picked up a dress considering she hadn't packed anything fancy. She slid out of her car and went into the room.

"Hey babe, have a good day?" Kyle asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as she put her things down.

"Yeah, we did a lot of catching up. Bo and Lauren are taking me out for drinks tonight." Kenzi lied quickly.

"Oh fun, can I come?" he asked kissing her neck.

"It's kind of a girl's only thing babe." She said. He squeezed her and lay kissed down over her shoulder.

"We've hardly spent any time together." He whined. Kenzi rolled her eyes and laid her hands over his.

"We spend every day together back home, I told you this visit was about being with my family, you whined until I let you come, so deal with it." She said. Kyle frowned and stepped back and Kenzi quickly realized that was the first time she'd spoken to him that way.

"Meow, that was a little harsh." He said. Kenzi turned to face him and smiled gently.

"I'm sorry, I've just had a rough day." She said.

"Ah, I bet they're giving you shit about me huh?" he asked turning and sitting down on the bed.

"Well it's not that, it's just, they're a little worried about me." she said as she looked around the room for her phone.

"Why?' he asked picking up a piece of paper and beginning to fold it.

"They uh, they think I've changed." She said lifting some things off the floor and glancing around.

"Still sexy though, that's what counts." He laughed from the bed. Kenzi rolled her eyes again, definitely couldn't count on Kyle for a mature conversation.

"You're an idiot." She chuckled.

"But I'm your idiot." He said folding the paper into a plane.

"What an accomplishment." She said under her breath.

"Hey babe, look." He held up the plane and smiled. He was like a child, like a small moronic child.

"Seriously?" Kenzi said pulling her boots off and putting them on the floor.

"You don't like it?" he frowned.

"Kyle, you're nearly 30 years old. Quit acting like a child." She said moving stuff on the table and finally feeling relieved as she found her phone. He frowned and put the plane down.

"I'm not acting like a child." He said glaring at her.

"You're not going to be able to count on your good looks forever." She said sliding her pants down her legs, followed by her top.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" he asked grabbing up his coat.

"Excuse you?" she said turning to him.

"You heard me Kenzi. You're being a bitch." He said

"Kyle you better count to ten because you won't be calling me that word a third time." She said pointing her finger at him. He smirked and slid his hands into his jacket pockets.

"I'm out. Have fun with your sister." He said opening the door.

"Yeah, go on." She said nodding her head to the door. He shook his head and left slamming the door behind him. Kenzi sighed and fell back on the bed; a harsh scent flew into her nose as soon as the bed ruffled under her. Perfume, nasty, stinky, flowery perfume, she rolled her body over and sniffed the bed deep and sure enough the bed smelled like perfume. Not her perfume though. She jumped up from the bed and grabbed up her phone, but when she began to dial Kyle's number she stopped suddenly. Did she really care that much?

Dyson clicked his fingers on the table, she wasn't late, he had just gotten here early, and he had to admit, he was a little nervous. It had been a long time since he's had a serious talk with Kenzi, the little squabble they'd had this morning didn't really count. His head lifted when he smelled her walk in, her amazing scent sliding down his nose and through all his senses. His wolf practically howled and rolled around inside him, Dyson gripped the table, his fingers digging into the edge, he felt like he would break the edge off if he squeezed any harder. She came into view and he lost his breath, she looked amazing. The red dress she was wearing was off the shoulder and hung loosely down like an over large t shirt but shiny and metallic, it was tight however around her butt, gripping it tightly like two hands, if he had his way it would be his hands. She looked so much like her old self he almost felt like he should get up and kiss her because they were still together. Her black heels were high and strappy with tiny silver spikes all over them, and her black hair was riddled with streaks of red and it fell straight. He smiled and stood up as she came to the table.

"Wow. I almost thought that was the past Kenzi coming towards me." he said pulling out her chair. She chuckled and sat down.

"I guess I just felt like getting back to my roots." She said. He nodded and reseated himself and lifted his beer to his lips.

"I took the liberty of ordering you a beer. Did know what else you drank." He said with a smirk. Kenzi laughed and lifted the beer up drinking some of it.

"You know me all too well D." she said.

"That I do. Every inch of you." He said raising his beer and clinking it against hers.

"Wolf man is on it tonight." She said with a laugh. He smiled, she wasn't mad at his remark, and she had used her favorite nick name for him. Maybe they were getting somewhere.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" she asked as the waiter headed over. They placed their orders and then picked the conversation back up.

"I wanted to say sorry Kenz." Dyson said going ahead and throwing it out there. She stopped munching on chips and looked up at him.

"For?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for not calling. It was uh…" he stumbled over his words.

"Stupid, inconsiderate, rude, douche baggish." Kenzi recited off words. Dyson chuckled and nodded along as a smile spread across her face.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes. All of the above, and I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe if I didn't call then maybe you would have an easier time getting past all of it." He said sipping his beer. Kenzi nodded slowly and lifted another chip to her mouth, chewing it as she mulled over the words.

"Yeah, I get that, but it hurt Dyson, I'm not even going to lie, it hurt badly. Like a shot to the chest kind of hurt." She said looking up at him. He frowned and nodded.

"I get that. Hurt me too. It was hard without you." He said opening up a little.

"What was hard Dyson, being without me in general, or being without my vagina?" Kenzi asked with a smirk.

"You have such a way with words." He said.

"I like to think of myself as a kind of wordsmith." Kenzi laughed.

"No, but honestly. You want the truth?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Uh duh." She said drinking some more of her beer.

"Both." He laughed. Kenzi nearly spit out the beer in her mouth as she laughed.

"Well damn at least you admitted it!" she said loudly. They both laughed and then looked at each other.

"So you're apologizing for not calling?" Kenzi asked to clarify.

"No, I'm apologizing for it all Kenzi. I know how much it hurt when I said what I said to you. I don't want to stir up old emotions, but I do want to say sorry for that as well." He said. The waiter came over with the food and sat it down in front of them.

"Ahhh, meat." Kenzi moaned lifting the large burger and taking a big bite from it. Dyson laughed and watched her close her eyes and chew the burger making small sounds of contentment.

"Good?" he asked eating some of his fries. She smiled and nodded.

"Amazing." She said through a mouth full of food. He laughed, Kenzi may not realize it, but she was coming back, a little bit at a time.


	6. Eye Contact

**YAY! New Chapter! Sorry for the hiatus guys. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writting this, and I am really going to enjoy the next chapter. *giggles* ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

"What'd you two get from the sister?" Dyson asked sitting down in front of Bo. He looked over at Kenzi and let a small smile crease his face. She was back to wearing some clothes Dyson recognized as her own.

"She cried mostly, and then told us about some properties the family used to own that he might have run to seeing as they don't own them anymore; he might think we won't look there." Bo said shrugging.

"How'd you guys turn out?" Kenzi asked. She crossed her legs and her black leather pants squeaked slightly. Dyson smiled and watched the leather stretch over her small legs and he briefly pictured the many times those legs had been wrapped around his waist, hooked over his hips digging into his lower back. He smiled and leaned back in his chair a little adjusting himself so that his growing erection wouldn't show.

"Nothing at all, no sign of any movement around the properties or on them." Hale said letting out a slow breath of air and looking toward the ceiling.

"We need to find this guy, and quick, the light families are getting more and more restless. The Morrigan has given us full rights to search wherever we must for him, but if we don't find him soon the families will want revenge any way they can get it. Which can and will include going after The Morrigan, going after his family, or just killing off any Dark they think were involved." Dyson said.

"Alright, so now we go search the other properties and find his Fae murdering ass." Kenzi said nodding. Dyson smiled over to her.

"Yeah, ok look, Trick called earlier, the families are at the Dal, talking, cussing, and raising hell. Bo and Hale, you two go to the Dal, try to cool them down. Kenzi and I will go to the other property and look around." Dyson said standing up. Everyone nodded and followed.

"What kind of Fae is this guy anyway?" Kenzi asked as they walked out the door.

"He's a Dolomen." Dyson said stepping onto the elevator.

"And that is?" Kenzi shrugged. Hale chuckled and shook his head.

"It means he gets all the girl's he wants and all he has to do is touch them." Hale said.

"Kinky." Bo said with a chuckle. Kenzi smiled and nodded, "Details." She said.

"Like a spider his fingertips have small hair like fibers, he rubs his hand over anyone of his choosing and bam, horny as a dog in heat. But his little power has a nice kickback that can benefit others, whoever they make eye contact with after being felt up is the person they're hot and ready for. Say if he was to touch Bo and she made eye contact with me first instead of him, Bo would want me, not him." Hale said.

"So it's like what a one night only thing?" Kenzi asked.

"More like 24 hours and then it kind of wears away." Dyson said.

"Well what happens if said person that was felt up on, makes eye contact with someone who doesn't want to sex up said person?" Kenzi asked. Dyson smiled and chuckled.

"It is difficult to explain, usually Dolomen are the ones using it for themselves, but sometimes they will help their buddies out and the effects go to them. In rare cases the advances are not wanted, in those cases the horny one and the recipient need to at least be around each other because the horny on will feel relieved just by being around the recipient. However I have heard of one occasion when the horny one and the recipient were separated to keep the advances off, and it did not end well." Hale said sliding his hands in his pocket.

"Meaning?" Bo asked.

"The girl, who had been touched, was locked in a room. She beat the door until her hands bled and then she used her head. It was like, she was obsessed with the guy and if she didn't get to him she was going to harm herself." Hale said. Kenzi nodded.

"But other than that, it's a fun power." Dyson said with a chuckle.

Kenzi chuckled and smirked, "Well damn, if only." she said. Dyson smirked as the elevator door opened to the bottom floor.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

Kenzi followed Dyson out through the grass up toward the large greenhouse type building. The ride over had been pretty quiet. Kenzi had no clue what Dyson had been thinking, he was always thinking something. However, she'd been thinking about how amazing it would be to have the horny power. Make anyone horny, anytime, sounded like a plan to her. Dyson smelled the air around the building.

"Anything?" Kenzi asked sliding her hands into her pockets.

"Not a thing." He said shaking his head.

"Could it just be your sense of smell acting up? Allergy season?" Kenzi chuckled. Dyson smirked and looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Inside is covered with flowers, could be that, but it's not likely. I don't have allergies, that's strictly a human thing." He said, knowing that would get under her skin. Sure enough Kenzi's hand shot out and smacked him across the back.

"Not nice." He said feigning hurt.

"Poor poor Dyson. God forbid a woman be unkind to him." Kenzi said. He was picking, so she would too. He snorted and shook his head.

"Oh I've had plenty of women be unkind to me Kenzi; as a matter of fact they have been downright dirty to me." He said with a smirk. Kenzi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"While I can see where a woman being dirty to you would be appealing, I just can't find it in my heart to believe you're the dirty type Dyson." Kenzi said cocking an eyebrow. Dyson paused as he pulled open the door and looked back to Kenzi.

"Oh I'm far from dirty." He said. Kenzi chuckled as they walked into the building.

"I believe you. I don't think you have it in you to be real dirty." Kenzi said. She smiled to herself, this conversation had taken a turn for the worst.  
>"Hey, I can be dirty. I have a motorcycle, I work on it," his voice dropped low as he turned to her, "Shirtless." He said. Kenzi laughed and shook her head.<p>

"Oh, sweat and motorcycles. Sounds like a fun day at the Home of Dyson." she said.

"Maybe next time I'll invite you." He said as they walked deeper into the building.

"Eh, I might be at my place, cooking, topless." Kenzi said with a smile.

"I'd say I like to eat food, but we all know you don't cook." He said with a smile.

"Got me there." She chuckled. Dyson's hand swung back and he stopped Kenzi in her tracks as he sniffed the air again.

"What th-" she started.

"Shh." Dyson warned. Kenzi glared but she closed her mouth. A loud crash sounded and someone leapt from the corner and dashed for the door.

"Shit!" Kenzi yelped as Dyson pushed past her and raced after him. Kenzi wasn't the run after type, she watched quickly, her eyes darting after the two men, and she went for the backdoor. She jerked it open and hurried out waiting for him to run past. When he didn't she ground her teeth and ran up to the front of the house. Dyson was tangled up on the ground with what appeared to be a man, who was smaller and a lot wigglier. Kenzi watched as the pair rolled around, Dyson hitting him, grabbing him. The other man just jerking and moving, trying to get free.

"Call Hale!" Dyson said. Kenzi scrambled for her phone and dialed Hale.

"Yeah?" Hale answered.

"I think we got him. Greenhouse property." She said quickly.

"Be there in five." Hale said and hung up. Kenzi put her phone in her pocket as Dyson flipped the guy to his stomach and grabbed one of his hands jerking it behind his back.

"Be still." Dyson said holding tight to one hand and reaching for the other. The smaller man scrambled out with his other hand and grabbed something close to him, as Dyson relaxed a little and reached for the other hand the man swung around and nailed Dyson across the face with whatever was in his hand, Kenzi heard a loud thud and Dyson fell back onto the ground. Kenzi saw blood immediately as Dyson's hand fell onto his face. The man lifted his head and looked back and forth between Dyson and Kenzi trying to figure out if he was actually free. Kenzi looked over to Dyson, he was moving slowly, his hand slung across his face, his legs sliding up. Kenzi saw blood running down the side of his face and she jumped into action. She knew Dyson would be on his feet in a matter of minutes, but she also knew the guy could get away then. She wanted to go to Dyson and help him, but instead she threw herself onto the guy, straddling him and grabbing his hands immediately.

"Dyson! Get up!" Kenzi yelled as the man bucked under her and tried to jerk his hands away. Kenzi was strong, but not nearly as strong as Dyson, Hale, or Bo. She dug her nails into his wrists and shoved all her body weight into him as she held him. Her eyes darted around to make sure the thing he'd nailed Dyson with was nowhere near. She spotted the large pointy rock and felt relieved when it was far away. She heard a loud groan from Dyson and she tried her hardest to hold him tight, she laid her body on top of him, pressing them both to the ground.

"Dyson." Kenzi said grinding her teeth. His hand ripped loose from her grasp and wrapped around her throat, slinging her to the ground. She rolled over and the rock slammed into her ribs.

"Shit!" she yelled kicking out at the guy trying to get him away from her. His hand tightened around her throat and he lifted her slightly and slammed her hard against the ground trying to knock her out. Kenzi's hand came up and started throwing out punches automatically, landing two or three before the man was ripped away from her with a loud growl. Kenzi's eyes flew up to Dyson who was holding the man by the hair against the ground. He jerked his hands behind his back and pulled out his handcuffs, putting them on quickly and planting his knee in the guys back. Kenzi had no clue if this was Kyle or not, but he'd sure fought like he had something to hide. Kenzi looked up to Dyson's face and nearly gasped when she saw the large gash down his temple that was dripping blood onto his shirt. Dyson looked up at Kenzi; his eyes met hers and a warm feeling spread over her body. She shivered, not knowing what was happening at first but then the feeling spread lower, her whole body heating up to the point of no return. Kenzi had a brief flash of reality, he'd touched her. Then it was gone the only thing in her mind was Dyson, just Dyson.

Once Dyson had him cuffed he looked over to Kenzi. He hadn't know what the hell had happened after the guy had knocked him on his ass. All he knew was his face had been on fire and his head was spinning. He had heard Kenzi faintly yelling at him as he tried to get his bearings. When he'd got up finally all he'd seen was the guy with his hand wrapped around Kenzi's throat and he'd been filled with rage. His eyes traveled up her body looking over her, sniffing for any blood. She wasn't bleeding but he could tell she'd been hurt. He look up to her throat that was already beginning to turn blue and purple and then his eyes fell to hers. He had not known at first if the man under him was Kyle or not, but after a slow sexual smile spread across Kenzi's lips when they made eye contact, his fears were confirmed. This was Kyle, and he'd definitely touched Kenzi.


	7. Elevator Love

**Hello hello! OK guys, so sorry for the mistake in the last chapter! The whole Kyle Chris thing haha! Whoops! Just to clarify things, Kyle is Kenzi's fiance, Chris is the Dark Fae boy who blew up the Dal. Sorry about that again! **

**Chapter 7**

The squeal of tires brought Dyson's eyes away from Kenzi's and he spotted Hale and Bo running toward them.

"What the hell?" Hale asked grabbing Dyson's arm and helping him up. Dyson stood as Bo went to Kenzi and looked her over.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Bo asked getting in her face. Kenzi just smiled and leaned away from Bo's grasp looking around Bo straight to Dyson.

"He didn't?" Hale asked quickly looking to Kenzi. Dyson nodded slowly as Bo lifted Kenzi to her feet.

"He did." Dyson said. Kenzi pushed away from Bo and was in Dyson's arms before he could blink. Her arms snaked around his neck and she stood on her tip toes pressing her lips to his neck.

"Kenzi, be a smart girl. You know what's happening." Dyson said bringing his hands up in between them and pushing her away a little. Hale and Bo began to laugh, Dyson did not see anything funny as Kenzi pushed into him, her chest sliding against his hands.

"I don't care. Take me home." Kenzi said shifting against him. Dyson was growing uncomfortable.

"Hale, help me out." Dyson said putting his hands on her hips and sliding her back. He'd love to take her to bed, but not like this, she was practically drugged.

"What do you want me to do D? Unless you want her to hurt herself you're going to have to be around her." Hale said.

"Kenzi. Stop." Dyson instructed as her hands slid down his neck and over his chest. Kenzi bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"Nope. Do you want me Dyson?" She mumbled leaning up and trying to kiss him. He leaned away from the kiss and looked to Hale.

"Just bring her back to my place, you two can stay there." Bo said moving toward the car.

"Bring her to my car." Bo said.

"Oh no, she has to ride with D. She'll flip if she's not with him. We'll take Chris to the Dal, you and Kenzi head back to Bo's place. We'll be there as soon as possible." Hale said. Dyson wanted to growl as Kenzi smirked up at him. Damn this girl was going to drive him up the wall. He nodded his head as hale grabbed up Chris and shuffled him to the car.

"Don't sleep with her." Bo said pointing to Kenzi.

"Don't worry about that." he said.

"Yeah, no worries." Kenzi giggled and slid her hands around Dyson's waist. Dyson rolled his eyes and pulled her toward the car, pushing her into the seat and then going around and getting in.

"Your place or mine?" Kenzi asked letting her hand fall on his thigh. He jerked automatically as he began driving.

"Kenzi, just, relax." He said slowly. Her hand moved up his thigh and a loopy smirk crossed her face.

"Hush, here, feel this." Kenzi said. She grabbed his hand from the wheel and pressed it between her thighs against her core. She rubbed herself against his palm and smiled. Dyson hesitated in pulling his hand away, she was so warm and inviting, but he just shook his head and pulled away.

"Ok, I know you're horny and all, but it's not the real Kenzi. You'd never do this." He said. She let go of his hand and let her hands fall back onto his thigh. He was trying desperately to pay attention to the road, but all he could think about was the feeling of Kenzi's hands on his thigh.

"I'm fine Dyson, I know what I'm doing." she slid her hand up his thigh; he jerked forward a little as he grew hard underneath her hand.

"You can lie Dyson, but your body can't." she said rubbing him through his jeans.

"Kenzi." Dyson said under his breath. He wanted to stop her because of her crushed inhibitions at the moment, but her hand felt so damn good.

"Shh." Kenzi slid across the seat and into his lap. His car was large and she was tiny, so it was easy for him to steer with her in his lap physically wise, but mentally, he was all kinds of jumbled up.

"Ok." He said. He figured he'd turn out better if he just closed his mouth and ignored her advances. He glued his eyes to the road as one of Kenzi's hand looped around his shoulders and the other fell to his chest.

"Don't you love me anymore Dyson?" Kenzi said. Dyson froze, he knew that would come up; he just didn't know Kenzi would be drugged when it did.

"Let's talk about that later." Dyson said trying to move her back to sexual things. Sexual he could handle, love, a totally different story.

"Ok." She said. She dipped her head down under his chin and began to kiss his neck gently, nipping here and there, sucking, and trying her hardest to make him react. And Dyson could definitely say it was working. He was grinding his teeth and had his eyes glued to the road, but his body was reacting on its own. His pants growing tighter around the crotch area as she rubbed against him. His wolf was loving every minute of it, practically stretching to the surface to rub against her as well. Kenzi let her hands come up and she captured his chin.

"Kenzi, I have to watch the road." He said as he turned into Bo's parking lot, thank God.

"No, no you don't, because we're here." She said with a smile still holding his chin as he parked.

"Yeah we are, so come on." He said opening his door. He pulled her off his lap and out of the car in a swift motion and drug her to the elevator.

"Dyson." she purred his name as they stepped inside the elevator. Dyson mentally cussed as he spotted the other couple inside. He turned to pull Kenzi out and take the stairs but she pinned him against the back wall of the elevator, slinging her arms around his waist and squeezing.

"This isn't your house." She said. She didn't even glance at the other couple. Dyson offered a small smile as they watched from the corner of their eyes. He knew they might be concerned about the large gash on his head, but possibly a little more concerned with the horny girl pressed against him.

"She's just a little drunk." He said running his hand over her hair.

"Shh, it'll be ok baby, we're going to get you in bed." He said to Kenzi. She giggled madly and pressed herself against him again, rubbing over him.

"That is where I've been trying to get for like an hour now." She laughed. Dyson looked at the couple again, "Sorry." He said quickly. Kenzi smirked and turned toward them.

"I'm just a little horny." She said bluntly. Dyson wanted to laugh as the couple's mouths dropped open slightly.

"Kenz, hush." He said turning her back toward him. She didn't budge, just looked right at the couple.

"I got touched by this thing and-" she started but Dyson grabbed her quickly and pressed his lips to hers. He hadn't wanted to give her anymore reason to try to sleep with him, but it was the only way to make her shut up.


	8. Let It All Hang Out

**Chapter 8**

Kenzi smiled into the kiss and moved her arms around his neck as he held her face in his hands. He had only meant to give her a peck to bring her back to him, but when she slid her tongue into his mouth, he pulled her closer as his wolf got his way, taking over his body. He let his hand move to her hip and hold her as the elevator doors dinged and slid open. He knew he had to stop, this wasn't right, it didn't matter how much he loved it, he had to stop. He pushed her away, and moved around her quickly, grabbing her hand and dragging her into Bo's apartment. He sat her down on the couch and went into the bathroom. He turned the water on in the sink and splashed water on his face, cleaning the blood away quickly. The wound was no longer bleeding, but it was hurting bad. He hoped Hale would get something from Trick to alleviate that. He moved around the bathroom quickly, looking for that shirt he'd left over here when he'd stayed the night after Bo had brought him home from the bar about three years ago. He hoped it was still here, he had small doubts but he knew Bo hardly ever threw anything away. He opened the drawers under the sink and there it was. He felt relieved as he stripped away his bloody shirt and slipped into that one, buttoning it up. When he moved from the bathroom he didn't see Kenzi. He was worried at first, thinking maybe she's run off, but then he knew better, she wanted him, and she wasn't going to leave until that stuff wore off.

"Kenzi." He called out. He heard movement and then the door to Bo's bedroom opened and Kenzi appeared. The bloody shirt in Dyson's hand slipped free as his mouth dropped open a little. She had been in Bo's clothes. She was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips, a sly smile over her face. She was wearing a black see through short short dress. It stopped right under her butt and had black fluff around the top and bottom. Underneath it she was wearing a black lacy thong paired with the matching black bra. Her feet were bare as she stepped from the doorway toward him.

"Kenzi, just look, come sit down." He said backing away. She was becoming harder to deal with especially dressed like this.

"You don't like my outfit?" she asked poking out her bottom lip and spinning around. Dyson's eyes landed on her bare ass and he shook his head quickly closing his eyes.  
>"No, it's fine. Just sit down ok. Let's uh...talk." he said quickly. He sat down on the couch hoping she would follow. She did, sliding down next to him and smiling.<p>

"I don't want to talk." She said moving quickly, she stripped off the black dress and tossed it to the floor. Dyson leaned his head back, trying not to look at her.

"Aw, look how hard you're fighting it." Kenzi chuckled. She moved from her seat and slid her legs across his thighs, straddling him. He needed rope, he needed to tie her down and fast.

"Kenzi, I'm not having sex with you." He said keeping his eyes closed. That didn't help at all when she moved over him, rubbing her small body over his.

"I think you will." She said her hands moving to the buttons on his shirt. He didn't move, didn't touch her. He knew that would only motivate her more. He willed his hands to stay at his sides as she pulled his shirt apart.

"Dyson." she said his name again as she dropped her head to his chest, kissing it softly. He moved under her, his body heating up, he wanted to be inside her, wanted her to ride him. Not like this though, it was not Kenzi. It looked like her yes, but definitely did not act like her.

"Your body is giving you away." She said moving her hand between their bodies and going for his zipper.

"No, stop it." He moved quickly off the couch and pushed her off him. He tried to breathe; get her scent out of his nose, because his wolf was literally going crazy inside him. Bo's door opened and her and Hale stepped in. They immediately started laughing when they saw the two of them.

"Shut up. Now." Dyson said pointing to Hale.

"Kenzi, what on earth?" Bo asked grabbing up a robe and tossing it to her. Kenzi smiled and pushed it aside, not caring who saw her.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Dyson asked stepping closer to Hale and farther away from Kenzi.

"You could always just sleep with her, not like you haven't done it before." Hale said with a smile. Bo glared over at Hale.

"Don't make me hit you." She said.

"I mean it can't be that bad. At least you two actually like each other." Bo said shrugging.

"You try holding off a horny Kenzi. As you can see it has not been working out to well." He said gesturing to himself and Kenzi.

"You guys are buzz kills." Kenzi said standing up and walking toward Dyson.

"Slow down lil momma, it's all good." Hale said holding up his hands. Kenzi shook her head and grabbed the folds of Dyson's shirt and jerked him against her.

"Dyson's mouth tells lies, but not his body, oh no, definitely not his body." She said. She dropped one of her hands and grabbed his pants.

"Come on." She said pulling him toward the bedroom.

"Kenzi, come on. Let's go get something to drink." Bo said standing up. Dyson tried planting his feet but she was strong, holding fast to his pants and shirt, pulling hard.

"It won't work Bo, the only thing even clear in her brain right now is what's in D's pants." Hale said shaking his head.

"So you're suggesting I just have sex with her. She isn't even in the right state of mind right now, it'd be like rape." Dyson said trying to push her hands away.

"No, definitely not. I asked Trick and he said to just tie her down somehow. But I'm afraid she'd hurt herself." Hale said.

"What if I sat with her, would she hurt herself if I was there?" Dyson asked. Kenzi's hand slid into his pants and she grabbed him. Dyson leapt back quickly as Kenzi laughed.

"Whoops." She said shrugging. Bo smirked and shook her head.

"I don't know Dyson. It's worth a shot I guess. Bo?" Hale asked turning to her.

"Yeah, let's do it." She said nodding. She didn't want Kenzi to get hurt anymore than the rest of them, but she also didn't want her forcing herself on Dyson, she knew it would only make her feel worse when she realized it all tomorrow.

"How do you want to do this?" Hale asked. Kenzi stepped back over to Dyson and ran her hands up his chest.

"Rope?" Bo asked.

"No, rope is rough." Hale said.

"How about your cuffs?" Dyson said to Hale. He'd used his on Chris or he would already have cuffed her.

"Oh, that sounds fun." Kenzi smiled and leaned down and kissed his chest.

"Then maybe we can put some clothes on her." Bo said with a chuckle.

"Or Dyson could take the rest of them off." Kenzi said twisting her arm through his. Hale tossed his cuffs to Dyson and he slid his hands down her arms and pulled them behind her back.

"Yes Detective Dyson. I've been a naughty girl." Kenzi said as Dyson moved behind her to put the cuffs on her wrists. Hale and Bo laughed and shook their head.

"Wow." Bo said still laughing.

"I told you it was bad." Hale chuckled.

"Didn't know it would be this bad." Bo said. Dyson put the cuffs on Kenzi, not to tight but tight enough.

"Mmm." Kenzi shoved her butt out and rubbed it against Dyson. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Easy there Kenz." Hale said. Dyson pushed her out from him and held her at bay.

"Alright, now, sit." Dyson said pulling her to the couch and easing her back onto it.

"No fun." She poked out her bottom lip and rolled back on the couch throwing her legs in the air.

"Bo, clothes, now." Dyson snapped.

"But don't I look pretty!" she yelled loudly and let her legs fall open. Dyson turned his head and made sure Hale was not staring, he was turned around also.

"That's kind of the point of clothes." Dyson said still not looking.

"So I'm too sexy?" Kenzi asked sitting up and closing her legs as Bo came back into the room with a pair of pants and a strapless shirt. Just so she wouldn't have to move her arms around.

"Exactly." Hale said with a smile. Dyson had not meant to let it slip out but he growled toward his friend. Hale raised his hands and smirked.

"Yeah sure, you don't care." He said. Dyson looked away from his friend and to Bo.

"Pants first." He said to Bo. She nodded and slid down grabbing Kenzi's legs and trying to force them into the jeans. Kenzi bucked away and leapt from the couch spinning away from them and going behind the couch.

"No, Dyson can put them on." She smiled triumphantly. The all chuckled and Dyson reached for the clothes.

"Fine, come here." He said taking the clothes from Bo. Kenzi smiled and sauntered over to him, wiggling her hips. He shook his head and smirked as he took the pants and motioned for her to lift her foot. She poked her lip out again and lifted it just a few inches off the ground.

"It won't go up anymore." She said.

"Does she have no shame?" Bo asked with a laugh.

"Not right now she doesn't." Hale smirked. Dyson bent down and opened the pants to slide it over her leg. As soon as he put it over her foot Dyson felt her move and he thought she was going to fall, his hand jerked up and landed right on her bare bottom, holding her up.


	9. The Past and Present

**Chapter 9**

Hale and Bo burst into laughter as Kenzi wiggled under his grasp, and he just shook his head and quickly moved his hand. He jerked the pants onto her and stood up buttoning them.

"You saved me." she said pressing against him again.

"You, are a very very bad girl." He smirked and moved away pulling the shirt over her head, down past her arms and then back up under her arms. When she was fully clothed Dyson sighed with relief, the tightness of his pants was starting to become irritating. He moved her back to the couch and sat her down and then stepped back.

"Dyson you're such a party pooper. Always thinking, always saying no. No this, no that. No we cannot have fun, never any fun around you, might blow a gasket." Kenzi riddled on, mumbling words off the top of her head.

"Yeah yeah." Dyson said turning around to Bo.

"What'd they say at the Dal?" He asked. Hale shrugged.

"Nothing much, Trick said the families would deal out the justice as they saw fit" he said. Dyson nodded and looked back at Kenzi. She was tapping her foot anxiously and grinding her teeth, it seemed like she was feeling about as sexually frustrated as he was.

"So no more war?" Kenzi asked perking up.

"We hope." Hale said looking over at her.

"Oh good, so how about celebratory sex?" Kenzi said standing up. Hale laughed and Bo turned around with a sigh.

"Hey Kenzi, stop being nasty." Bo said laughing. Kenzi sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not being nasty, just trying to get what I want." She said stepping back over to Dyson. He didn't see any harm in her anymore considering her arms were behind her.

"Well that is out of the question missy, so you need a new plan." Bo said. Dyson moved away from her and held up his hands.

"Kenzi you should maybe get some sleep." Dyson suggested. It was starting to get dark outside and he guessed if she went to sleep then she wouldn't be as horny.

"It's barely dark out!" she whined like a child.

"How about we go get some food Bo?" Hale said sliding his hands in his pockets.

"And leave me alone with her?" Dyson asked turning around. Kenzi leaned against him.

"I'm not that bad." She said smiling.

"We'll get you two something. You can't just leave her Dyson, she'll flip." Hale said opening the door. Bo chuckled and looked at Kenzi. "Be good." She said. Kenzi laughed and nodded to Bo.

"Of course." She said. Hale wiggled his fingers as they walked out the door.

"Asshole." Dyson cursed.

"Blah! Dyson I'm bored. Entertain me." Kenzi said jerking at the cuffs around her wrists.

"You will be fine." He said moving around the room getting farther away from her. A sharp hiss came out of her and he looked back, she was jerking at the handcuffs very hard and they were digging into her wrists cutting them slightly.

"Kenzi, quit, you're hurting yourself." He said walking back to her. She focused her eyes on him and jerked her arms some more.

"Kenzi!" Dyson said grabbing her arms and holding her still.

"Take them off." She said with pleading eyes. He looked down at her wrists and saw the small drops of blood running down her hands. He didn't want her to hurt herself any more. He should have known the cuffs were a bad idea.

"Ok, fine, but you have to promise me you will be good." He said moving behind her.

"I promise." She said wiggling her pinky at him. He chuckled and looped his pinky through hers and then he uncuffed her. She spun around and threw her arms around his neck immediately.

"Kenzi, you promised." He said closing his eyes.

"And I am being good, I'm just hugging you. What is so bad about that?" she asked.

"Nothing at all I guess." He said bringing his arms up and wrapping them around her waist.

"I have an idea!" Kenzi squealed and leapt away from him running to Bo's stereo. Dyson's eyes followed her around the room and then he chuckled.

"Let's dance." She said turning on the stereo to a random station.

"I don't think that's the best idea." He said shaking his head.

"Come on Dyson, don't be a snob." She said coming back over to him. He sighed, he didn't see any harm in just dancing, but he knew with Kenzi in her current state it would lead to more than just dancing.

"Just dancing, I promise." She said moving up to him and putting her hands back around his neck. Dyson looked down at her and then shook his head as he put his hands around her waist.

"There we go. See, not so bad." She smiled and began to move slowly. He chuckled and smiled gently to her. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. He smirked and rested his chin on the top of her head as they moved slowly to the song playing over the stereo.

"You're so warm." She said. She moved her hands from around his neck and wrapped them around his torso, squeezing him to her, not tightly, just right.

"And you are so small." He said with a smile. She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his chest. His immediate reaction was to move away, but he didn't, instead he stood there holding her as she moved under him and laid kisses across his chest and up his neck.

"Kenzi we're not doing this." He said softly. She moved her hands up to his stomach and gently scratched over his abdomen.

"Why not, we both want it." She said. Her fingers stroked over the spot above his hip. It was like his personal weakness, his knees wobbled, his skin burned, and that incredibly tight feeling in his pants returned.

"Not like this Kenzi. Not while you're drugged." He said as her hands slid up, trailing across the back of his neck and gently pulling him down towards her.

"Then when Dyson? When I'm back to hiding my passion for you?" she questioned looking up into his eyes. Dyson sighed, he knew she was just talking out of her ass, but there had to be some truth to it.

"Maybe, I don't know. You know good and well what you would do to me if I took advantage of this situation." He said as she pulled him down closer to her. He went willingly and didn't fight her. He probably should fight back, but he couldn't bring himself to push her away with her big pleading eyes.

"I'd get over it." She whispered as their faces were only inches from one another.

"Kenzi." Dyson mumbled as her lips kissed his cheek.

"Dyson." she said kissing closer to his mouth.

"You're not keeping your promise." He said as her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"So what, rules are meant to be broken." She said slowly. Her eyes found his and his control snapped. He pulled her up to him and pressed his lips to hers. She grabbed his neck and pulled herself further into his arms, bringing her legs up and wrapping them around his waist. He kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he moved to the couch quickly, he put her down gently and her thighs fell open as he slid his body in between them, never breaking the kiss. Her hands made quick work of his jeans and she began to shove them away as he quickly removed her shirt and jeans. A shame he had even put them on her to begin with. His hands slid down her body, caressing her pale flat stomach. She moved under him and spread her thighs further apart as she pushed his jeans down over his hips. Dyson slid his hands under her hips and lifted them off the couch so that he could slide inside her easily, but right before he did a loud knock echoed around the room. Dyson didn't want to, but he broke away from Kenzi and looked up to the door. Hale or Bo wouldn't knock, they'd just come in.

"Shit." He said moving off the couch. He jerked his pants up and re did the button and zipper. He hated himself for giving into Kenzi's advances, and he was extremely grateful for the knock on the door.

"Just leave it Dyson." Kenzi said getting off the couch. Dyson waved his hand at her and cracked open the door. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face when he saw Kyle standing there.

"Hey uh, I'm looking for Kenzi." He said practically glaring at Dyson. Dyson held up his finger and closed the door.

"It's Kyle." Dyson said as Kenzi stepped closer to him. She paused briefly and then grabbed his jeans pulling him back to the couch. Dyson's control was back and he pushed her hands away.

"Kenzi, stop it. Come on." He grabbed her arm and pushed her into Bo's room.

"Stay here." He pointed. She smirked and sat down on the bed.

"Fine." She said. He closed the door and went back to the front door.

"Haven't seen her." Dyson said opening the door wide. Kyle looked over Dyson. Dyson was almost positive he appeared fresh from the bed. His hair was messy, his shirt hanging open, small scratches on his chest, and flushed from the recent activity. Kyle nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets glaring at Dyson still.

"Would you tell me if you had?" he asked stepping closer to Dyson. Dyson sniffed the air around him and smirked, he smelled like Kenzi, her scent was definitely there, but there was another woman on him too. One that reeked of beer and other men. Dyson chuckled; he'd been sleeping around on Kenzi. He and Kenzi had just been all over each other, but Kenzi was drugged, and Dyson was an asshole for taking advantage of that.

"I don't know, I might have told you, if you weren't sleeping with someone else." Dyson said, his eyes shifting over the man.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone besides Kenzi." He said getting closer. Dyson wanted to growl, but this guy was human, bad idea.

"You reek of another woman. Cheap perfume and all." Dyson said.

"So? What are you going to do, tell Kenzi? She'd never believe you. You're the past, I'm the present." He said taking another step.

"One more step and you'll be limping back home." Dyson said warning him.

"Jealous that I got your girl?" he asked with a small laugh. Dyson reigned in his anger and shook his head.

"Not at all. I hope I taste good." He said with a smile. Kyle moved quickly pulling his fist back and sending it toward Dyson's face, but Dyson was faster, stronger. His hand flew up and he grabbed Kyle's fist as it got near his face.

"Not smart." He said shoving him backward. Kyle slammed into the opposing wall and frowned at how strong Dyson was.

"You need to go back to the hotel before you get yourself in some serious trouble." Dyson said closing the door in his face. Kyle was lucky Dyson was in the forgiving mood. He pushed through Bo's door and nodded to Kenzi.

"You can come out now." He said. She nodded and followed him into the living room where he sat down on the couch.

"Back to business." Kenzi said sitting down and putting her hand on his face. Dyson sighed and pushed her hands away.

"No, put your clothes back on Kenzi." He said moving away. She let out a long exasperated sigh and grabbed her clothes jerking them into place.

"You're no fun." She said.

"Look, I know you're all hot and horny, but we're not having sex, so stop trying. I'll lay down with you if you will go to sleep and not feel me up." Dyson said shrugging. Kenzi seemed to mull it over for a moment before nodding.

"Fine, ok." She said. He nodded and lay down on the couch rolling to his side. Kenzi slid up next to him and rolled over on her side as well her back facing him. Dyson slid his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his front. She let out a small sigh and her body relaxed as his arm gripped her waist. Dyson stayed awake as she slowly started drifting off, his wolf was not satisfied at all, and he was very pissed off actually.

"Dyson." Kenzi mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah." He said closing his eyes.

"I like you a lot." She whispered. Dyson smiled and looked down at the back of her head. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her hair.

"I like you a lot too." He said pulling her closer. She laid her hand over his and snuggled deeper into the pillow under her head. Dyson knew tomorrow everything would be back to normal. She'd be frigid and he'd be distant again, so for tonight, and half of tomorrow, he was going to enjoy the feeling of warmth in his chest. The same feeling he'd had five years ago.


	10. I'm Going To Kill Him

**Chapter 10**

"She should be about out of it." Dyson said standing in the middle of the room. Kenzi's arms were wrapped around his waist and her head pressed against his chest, mumbling this and that.

"But the best part is Trick said she'll remember all of it." Hale said. His eyes fell to Kenzi's small frame wrapped around Dyson as if he were keeping her from floating away. Dyson chuckled and raised his eye brows as he tried to move and Kenzi stepped with him.

"Level five clinger." He said patting her head.

"I don't want this to end, you're so warm." She said snuggling her chest closer to him. Hale checked his watch and then slid his hands in his jacket pockets. Bo had gone to the Dal about an hour ago to check on the status of the justice the families had shelled out for Chris.

"Hey Dyson, do you remember that time we took a shower together?" Kenzi said lifting her head. Dyson could not help the boyish grin that spread across his lips.

"Which time?" he asked tossing a glance at Hale who was rolling his eyes.

"The time I said this," Kenzi leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Dyson's ear as she whispered, "My pussy belongs to you. It's all yours." She said. Hale had heard though, a large smile covered his face as he turned around. Dyson felt himself flush, never much one for getting embarrassed, but that was too much. It was true though, Kenzi had moaned out the words to him as he was on his knees in between her thighs.

"Kenzi." He said looking down at her. She shrugged and laid her head back against his chest.

"Just reminding you of those fun times." She said scratching his back gently. He shook his head and smiled, it was honestly something he could not help at all, it was one of his favorite memories. Knowing she felt the same way he did about her lady parts.

"Oh and that one time-" She started, but Dyson clamped his hand over her mouth quickly, not wanting her to spill anymore secrets. She let him do it for a moment as her eyes lifted to his and then Dyson saw the clarity in them. And right before he could even think Kenzi was back, her hands pressed against his chest and she shoved him back.

"What the hell?" she asked looking back and forth between Hale and Dyson.

"Slow down." Hale said smiling.

"Why in the world were you covering my mouth?" she asked Dyson quickly. She began to move toward Dyson to shove her finger in his face but then she stopped, her eyes falling to the floor as her memories rolled through her.

"Oh…my…god." She whispered. Both men smiled, knowing exactly how Kenzi was feeling.

"Dyson, I'm so sorry. Holy shit balls." She said looking up at him.

"Not your fault." He said holding his hands up.

"I…um…I'm just…oh god." She dropped to the couch and let her head fall into her hands.

"Don't worry about it; it happens to the best of us. You had no control over what you were doing." Hale said putting his hand on Kenzi's shoulder.

"Yeah, um…ok." She nodded standing up.

"It's alright Kenz, I promise." Dyson said reassuringly.

"Ok, alright." She nodded.

"We good?" Hale asked looking at her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Kenzi said.

"Me too." Dyson said. Kenzi looked up and met his eyes, Dyson recognized the crappy feeling she was having.

"Ok well I'm going to run to the hotel and change, I'll be back soon and you guys can fill me in on the Chris situation." She said waving her hand as she left. Dyson and Hale stood there alone.

"So, all yours huh?" Hale barely got the words out before he burst into laughter.

"Jealous?" Dyson asked with a smirk. Hale frowned, "Now that's just wrong." He said.

"Kenzi's a great girl, what's there to not be jealous about?" Hale asked with a smile. Dyson nodded as thoughts began to fly around in his head.

"You're an idiot for letting her dip out last time. I had a girl like her; she'd be chained to my hip, to many attractive morons out there." Hale said. Dyson knew he was referring to Kyle.

"He's cheating on her Hale." Dyson said turning to his friend, seeking his advice.

"You tell her yet?" Hale asked. Dyson sighed and shook his head.

"Would she even believe me is the real question." Dyson said.

"Why wouldn't she? She may not be Fae but she is damn smart, and a fast learner. Admit it or not, I don't care, that girl knows you better than you know yourself. She'd never accuse you of lying to her about something like that; she knows you wouldn't do that." Hale said shrugging. Dyson's eyes dropped to the floor as he nodded.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Go tell her Dyson, or you're going to regret it. Because as soon as this case is over she's leaving, and it doesn't need to be with that douche bag." Hale pointed to the door. She didn't need to be leaving at all, much to Dyson's alarm he was beginning to realize that warm feeling in his chest was still there. It hadn't left with her; it lingered around his chest and stomach. He was beginning the think that maybe that feeling had never actually left; it had just been suppressed when the catalyst for it had gone away.

Kenzi sighed as she walked up the stairs to her hotel room. She the most embarrassed she had ever been. She'd made a fool of herself in front of Dyson. Had been all over him, like an animal. She pushed open the door and stepped inside. Kyle was on the bed messing with his cell phone, he looked up as she came in and he immediately stood taking a defensive pose. Kenzi sighed and sat her things down, she knew it was about to be a fight.

"Hey." Kenzi spoke first.

"Oh yeah, hey. By the way, where in the hell have you been?" he asked tossing his phone back on the bed and crossing his arms.

"I went out with Bo and Lauren, we had some drinks, I passed out." She said lying.

"Oh really, because I went by Bo's last night, you weren't there." He said.

"Neither was she, we were at Lauren's." Kenzi answered. She finally turned around to look at him.

"Are you fucking him?" Kyle asked narrowing his eyes. Kenzi's anger rose as she took a defensive stance also, clenching her fists at her sides and glaring.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said her voice raising a little.

"Your ex answered the door. He was all out of breath; his shirt was open, hair a mess. But the thing that really caught my attention where the scratch marks over his chest." he said. Kenzi frowned, she remembered Kyle coming to the apartment and Dyson hiding her, but how did Kyle know Dyson was her ex.

"And? Maybe he had another girl there." Kenzi said shrugging.

"I find that hard to believe. Seems like a one girl only type of guy." Kyle said grinding his teeth.

"Well I'm so glad you take the time to look over other men, maybe I'm the one who should be worried." Kenzi said with a smirk. Kyle's hands shot out and wrapped around Kenzi's arms jerking her to him, his nails digging into the back of her arms, it felt like he was crushing her.

"Don't be a smartass. I saw the pictures on your phone. Are you fucking him?" Kyle asked getting right in her face.

"Get your hands off me." Kenzi said, giving him a chance to move his hands. He shook her, slinging her head back and gripping her arms tighter.

"Tell me the truth!" he yelled in her face. Before Kenzi could stop herself she balled up her fist and nailed him in the face, knocking him backward away from her.

"I said get your hands off me! You don't ever touch me like that." she said.

She spun on her heel and grabbed her things, she hadn't expected Kyle to do what he did next, he had never been much of a fighter, always backed down and kept the piece. But when Kenzi turned to leave he swung on her, her face erupted with fire as she tumbled to the ground. She was utterly shocked, her cheek was aching and she knew he'd hit her good. Had he really just hit her? Out right punched her like a man. Oh hell no. Before a second thought could go through her head his foot connected with her side, hard. She felt her ribs literally crunch as she cried out in pain, but she was Kenzi damn it, and she was not about to go down this way. When he went to bring his foot toward her again she wrapped around it, taking the blow to the stomach but not letting go. She jerked hard, pulling his foot out from under him, he came down to her level, falling onto his back and Kenzi took her chance. She leapt onto his chest and swung three times, hitting him all three times, face, face, and more face. He bucked under her unexpectedly and Kenzi tumbled off him, he rolled over onto her and pressed her to the ground.

"You little bitch." He growled. Kenzi saw his face, the blood running from his nose and lip. She couldn't help but be proud of herself. That quickly faded when he brought his fist back and knocked her world off its axis as he connected with her jaw and then her nose. This wasn't Kenzi's first rodeo, she jerked violently trying to pull her hands from under his knees, she got one free and reached up grabbing his ear in her hand and digging her nails deep. He screamed and leapt off of her. Kenzi went to get up but another kick to her ribs disabled her and she sank to the ground. She had a brief flash of give up. Stop fighting back; he'll leave you alone if you do. But no, that's not who she was, she was a fighter, a survivor, and she'd be damned if she was going to let a man kick her ass. She began to push herself off the floor but when she looked up she realized Kyle was gone. The door to the room wide open, the setting sun shining in. Kenzi grunted and grabbed her side as she stood up from the ground. She left the door open, hoping he came back as she looked up into the mirror over the TV.

"Damn girl." She said to herself. Blood was running down from her lip, nose, and a small cut across her cheek. A deep purple bruise was forming over her cheek; she carefully lifted the hem of her shirt and couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as she looked at her ribcage. Black and purple bruises beginning to cover the area.

"What the hell?"

Kenzi spun around to see Dyson and Hale at her door. She jerked down her shirt, as if they didn't see the mess in the room, or her face for that matter.

"Holy shit lil momma, what happened here?" Hale said stepping in. Kenzi brought her hand to her side out of reflex as it began to hurt worse.

"Kyle, kind of freaked out." She said sighing. They were looking around the floor of the room noticing the knocked over chairs and mess, but they hadn't noticed her yet. Dyson's eyes spotted the blood on the floor first and his eyes flew to Kenzi.

"Oh my god." He said. A growl ripped out of him as he stepped up to her.

"He did this to you?" Dyson asked, being careful not to touch her, he could sense she was in pain. Hale looked up and hissed, sucking his breath through his teeth.

"Shit." He said. Kenzi chuckled softly, and gripped her side again.

"Trust me, I got him back. Probably not as bad, but his face isn't pretty anymore either." She said.

"I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him." Dyson said letting another growl slip through.

"I'll help." Hale said. Kenzi looked to the siren, this was one of the first times she'd seen him truly angry.

"I'm fine guys, trust me." she said trying not to show off the pain in her side.

"No you're not, he hit you. And it wasn't just a slap; he balled up his fist and punched you in the face." Dyson said. His hands came up and he framed her face with his hands gently.

"I know what he did Dyson. I'm fine though, ok. I'm coming to Bo's ok. Just follow me there." She said lifting her hands and placing them over his. He frowned, deep lines creasing his face as he got that all too familiar sad look in his eyes. He was upset, really mad, and Kenzi knew that. She moved away from him before she fell into those eyes. Temporarily forgetting the injury to her ribs she dipped to grab her cell phone and a sharp intake of breath pulled Dyson and Hale to her side quickly.

"Kenzi?" Hale asked taking her arm in his hand seeing the bruises forming where Kyle's hands had been.

"Yeah, he kind of grabbed me." she said offering a small smile. Dyson's hand fell on the hem of her shirt and she pushed it away stopping him.

"Kenzi, let me see." He said sternly. She sighed and gave in. She didn't want to, she had just slightly calmed him down and this would send him into a whirlwind of murderous thoughts, plus, he would pretty much force her to a hospital.

His hands gently took the shirt and lifted it; it passed over her belly button and went further up. Dyson paused when he saw the outer edges of the bruises. He pulled her shirt the rest of the way up and a low growl rumbled through his chest.

"Kenzi." Hale said softly, his deep brown eyes coming up to hers giving her a deeply sympathetic look.

"We're going to a hospital." Dyson said quickly. Kenzi recognized the tone in his voice. It was no nonsense, we're not arguing about this tone. It also just happened to be his I'm about to rip someone's head off voice. Kenzi's mouth closed as he took her hand him his and led her out of the room. Hale grabbed up her things and followed after them, recognizing the tone in Dyson's voice as well. This was going to get bad and quick, Dyson would hurt Kyle, there was no disputing that point, but how bad would be up to how much pleading Kenzi did.


	11. Blood

**Chapter 11**

Dyson was silent the whole ride to the hospital, he had been silent the whole time the nurse had been in the room, during the x-rays as well, he was even silent now as they sat in the room waiting for the doctor. He was fuming, still incredibly pissed off. Everything inside him was screaming to be let loose and kill that bastard. He felt eyes on him and his eyes slid up to meet Kenzi's. She smiled gently to him, "You ever going to talk to me?" she asked. Dyson's eyes slid over her bruised and beaten body, he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself. He should have told her about Kyle before she left, and then maybe she wouldn't have left, then this wouldn't have happened.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, his fingers tightening around the chair he was sitting in. She nodded slowly and kept eye contact with him.

"I'll be fine Dyson. Look, I don't want you killing him. I know you're going to go after him, and I know there's nothing I can say to stop you, but he's not worth it." She said. Dyson shook his head, he was going to kill him, no questions asked, he would die. He'd put his hands on Kenzi and that was all it took. He would kill him even if he hadn't hit her like he did. He'd kill him even if the only thing he had done was grab her arms.

"To me, he is." Dyson said. Kenzi swallowed hard and looked at the floor.

"Dyson come on, please don't kill him. What do I have to do to make you say you won't kill him?" Kenzi asked.

"He was cheating on you Kenzi. Sleeping around behind your back, and then he kicked your ass, and now you want me to spare his life?" Dyson said, a harsh tone filling his voice. Kenzi's head shook as her eyes scanned the floor.

"I know he was cheating on me and I know he hit me, but that's no reason to take a man's life." She said. Dyson breathed out and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. All these thoughts were flying through his head, killing Kyle, Kenzi hurting, having sex with Kenzi. He was all kinds of messed up. He stood from his chair and paced the length of the room. She was his damn it, his human, his girl, and that bastard had hit her, he'd hurt her, and he deserved death.

"To you it's not, but to me, it's a big reason." Dyson said continuing to pace. His anger was boiling over the surface, he'd held it in too long and it needed to come out.

"Come on Dyson you can't believe that. You have no reason to be this angry." She said holding her side tightly. He whirled on her, his eyes widening.

"The hell I don't!" he raised his voice and instantly regretted it. She'd had enough of that today.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. She shook her head, "No, it's fine." She said.

"No, I shouldn't have yelled, but damn it Kenzi. You're so frustrating." He said. She snorted, "I'm frustrating? Then what are you?" she asked.

"I'm the guy that should have seen this coming." He said looking back to the floor.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this. I swear Dyson, not everything is your fault." She said. A knock sounded at the door interrupting their talk.

"Come in." Kenzi said softly. The door swung open and a younger female doctor swept into the room.

"Hello there. How are we doing today?" she looked up from her paper work and frowned seeing Kenzi's injuries, she immediately turned to Dyson and glared.

"Oh no, no he didn't do this, he's a friend." Kenzi said quickly. The doctor nodded and turned back to her.

"Right, ok, well I'm Dr. Finch, your x-rays came out fine, no punctures or internal bleeding. You're lucky they are not broken, only cracked, but they will hurt and look broken. Everything else looks fine. We've ordered you a prescription for some pain killers, and some ointment for the cuts and scrapes. You sure you don't want us to call the police?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Kenzi smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said. The doctor nodded and handed her her paperwork and left quickly.

"Let's get out of here." She said sliding off the table. Dyson watched her, his eyes sliding over her again, making sure her knees didn't give way. They headed out into the lobby to a waiting Hale. Dyson gave him the 'everything is fine' nod and Hale nodded back coming over to them.

"Come on boo, I'm getting you to the Dal." Hale said slipping his arm around her as they made their way into the parking lot. Dyson turned away from them, he had been trying to slip away, all he needed were a few seconds and he'd be gone, but Kenzi was quick.

"Dyson." she called as he turned. He turned back to her as Hale opened the car door.

"Dyson please." She said, her eyes showing sorrow.

"Give us a minute Hale." Dyson said coming closer. Hale nodded and stepped away.

"Get in the car and go to the Dal, don't worry about me." He said not getting to close to her.

"Dyson I swear, you're so damn stubborn, what in the world is the big deal. I understand you going after him, but killing him Dyson. That's a little harsh." She said leaning back against the car.

"I'm stubborn? Kenzi you're one of the most stubborn frustrating people I've ever met." He said with a smile. She smacked him across the chest.

"Shut up. But seriously, Dyson don't do this. It'll be on your conscience for the rest of your life." She said crossing her arms.

"Kenzi, I've killed hundreds of people, they are all distant memories, nothing done for the right reasons stays on your conscience." He said. She sighed and shook her head.

"I can't stop you from doing this can I?" she asked.

"No, all you can do is go to the Dal and wait for me to get back." he said. He didn't know where the next words out of her mouth came from, or why she chose now to tell him, but she did.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." She said letting her eyes fall to the ground. Dyson felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He thought they were getting somewhere, he thought that maybe she would stay a little longer; give them both time to sort out their feelings. But it was clear that she didn't want to sort anything out.

"Ok." Dyson said. He didn't know what else to say, he didn't know if he should plead with her to stay, or fight for her. Her eyes came up to his and there was a slight shock there, what did she expect him to do, tell her she had to stay. Dyson knew Kenzi made her own decisions, and he wasn't going to fight with her about it. If she wanted to leave again, he wasn't going to stop her. She dipped her head with a nod as Dyson turned and headed in the other direction. He would worry about all that later, right now, Kyle's time here had ended.

Kenzi had convinced Hale to take her to Dyson's place and drop her off. She wanted to be alone right now. It was her last night here, and then she would head back to the states. Kenzi wasn't much worried about Kyle being considered a missing person, he had no family, and no one really liked him. The band would find a new lead singer and Kenzi would simply say Kyle found a fresh piece of ass that he wanted to stay with. Very believable. She pushed open Dyson's door and stepped inside, immediately going to his bed and sitting down on it. All those memories this bed carried. She smiled, all the times she and Dyson had laid in this bed, tangled up in each other. She truly loved the man, with all her heart, which would never go away, she would always love Dyson, but she wasn't going to stay here and force him to have feelings for her. She leaned back on the bed, holding her ribs as she did so, being careful not to move too far. She'd taken one of the pills so she wasn't in too much pain. She reached out and pulled the sheets around her body, taking in the amazing scent that they carried. Her mind clouded with lustful thoughts of rolling around in these sheets with Dyson and she quickly sat back up.

"This man is going to kill me one of these days." She said to herself. She wanted to spend her last night with Dyson; she wanted to sleep in his strong arms where she felt safe, one last time. If she ever came back here, it'd be to see Bo and no one else. Kenzi couldn't punish her mind anymore for what her heart felt for the elusive wolf. She slid off the bed and looked out the large panel of windows at all the lights of the city and she sighed slowly. She kicked off her shoes and stripped herself of her clothes quickly, leaving herself in only her bra and panties she climbed into his bed and wrapped herself in the sheet and closed her eyes.

Dyson slammed Kyle back against the wall and bared his teeth. Kyle cried out but didn't scream, because Dyson had dared him to.

"Dude, I'm sorry, she hit me to." He stuttered through his words as Dyson's hand clenched tighter around his throat.

"I don't care how sorry you are, and I could care less if she shoved a pool stick up your ass. You had no right to do what you did to her, and you're going to pay for it." Dyson growled as his nails dug into his throat, blood began to trickle down the man's throat.

"What the fuck are you?" Kyle stuttered out. Dyson dropped him to the ground and kicked him hard in the ribs; he smiled when they cracked under his foot.

"Fight me you piece of shit." Dyson growled out. Kyle whimpered as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You can hit a woman like that but you can't take it." Dyson chuckled, "Pussy." He said. Kyle glared up at him.

"I was mad, I'm sorry, I'll pay for anything, I'll give her whatever she wants, just please don't kill me." he pleaded from the ground. Dyson reached down and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, he drug him further down the alley.

"It's too late for that." Dyson said dragging him deeper into the dark.

Dyson stumbled down the hallway to his loft to change his clothes before going after Kenzi. He needed to talk to her, wanted to talk to her. He eased his door open and stepped inside he was immediately hit with Kenzi's scent, she was here. He raised his eyebrows, what was she doing here? Dyson turned toward his bed and spotted her, she was sleeping soundly, curled around his sheets, her head resting on his pillow. He stepped closer and saw her clothes on the floor, his eyes darting back up noticing just her bra straps on her shoulders. He scanned over her body, his hands shaking slightly with the need to reach out and stroke her pale shoulders. He wanted to lie next to her, curl around her and hold her against him all night. He turned away quickly and went to the bathroom, stripping off his shirt and pants as he went and tossing them to the floor. He moved into the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink, holding a cloth rag under the water and wetting it he lifted it to his face and began to wipe away the blood slowly.

Kenzi's eyes fluttered open as the sound of running water filtered through her dreams. She sat up slowly and looked around in the room only lighted by the moon. She slid her feet to the floor and climbed off the bed walking toward the bathroom. When she got closer she spotted clothes tossed aside on the floor, bloody clothes. Kenzi nibbled her bottom lip, she knew Dyson was here, and she knew what those bloody clothes meant. She paused outside the bathroom the light filtering out shinning in her eyes and over her bare skin. She stepped up to the door and leaned heavily against the frame taking in the sight in front of her. Dyson was standing over the sink in his boxers only, she could only see his back and sides, but what she saw was a lot of blood. His back only had a few drops here and there, his sides a little more, his arms stained heavily, and his neck practically covered. Still though, even covered in blood he was more than gorgeous. His strong wide back flexed as his arms moved, washing away the blood from his face and chest, his tattoo moving with him. Kenzi wrapped her arms around herself as she realized she was a little cold. She was after all standing there nearly naked. She moved closer to him, wanting and needing to feel his warmth. She was so close to him she could feel the heat radiating off of him. She lifted her hand and let her fingers softly caress his shoulder. He didn't jump or gasp, he knew she was there watching him. She traced the tattoo down his back very slowly, weaving in and out of the pattern.

"So beautiful." She whispered. He didn't say anything, just continued to clean himself of the blood. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his strong back, heat flared underneath her mouth, the natural heat from his body, she moved up and over his beck pressing gentle kissed along the tattoo.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly in between kisses.

"I'm fine." He said, the movement of his hands slowed. Her arms slid around him as she embraced him from behind, pressing her body against his back.

"You're cold." He whispered.

"I'm always cold." She said resting her head against his back. His hands came up and rubbed along her arms and hands. Kenzi knew what she wanted, and she also knew Dyson would give it to her. All she wanted was to spend one more night with Dyson; it had been so long since she'd had good loving like Dyson put out. And she really needed it.


	12. Perfectly Content

Ok guys, this is the last chapter! Sorry =( I ended this in a way that I think will please all of you. These last few chapters have not been my best and I am sorry for that. My brain works in mysterious ways. It seems every time I get close to finishing one of my D & K stories, another plot bunny goes hopping through my head. And after the bunny for the new story came hopping along it is all I've been thinking about. I must admit the idea for the next one is way different, but I am very excited to start it and see where I can end up with it. My stories take on a life of their own and I feel like I'm just along for the ride. So I hope to have the first chapter for the new story out by the end of the weekend, so look for it and please tell me honestly what you think of it. Also I would like to say thank you with all my heart to my loyal reviewers, you guys know who you are. Your reviews give me more incentive to write and you guys truly give my stories life, because without your support there would be no stories. So I thank you so so so very much for all the support and love you've given me. I lurve you guys very much.

**Chapter 12**

"What are you doing Kenzi?" he asked as she lifted her head again and gently nipped at his back.

"I want to spend my last night with you Dyson." she said. She dipped under his arm and came up to the front of him, pressing herself between him and the sink. His eyes dropped down to hers and he brought his hands up to her face.

"Don't be nice." She smiled and pulled his hands away from her face.

"You're hurt, I'm not going to hurt you further." He said as her hands carefully and slowly dipped under the band of his boxers and she scratched over his skin there to let him know where her mind was headed.

"I'm fine Dyson, trust me." she said carefully. He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to her gently at first, but Kenzi was not interested in slow, she held fast to his hips and pushed him out of the bathroom and backed him to the couch quickly. She knew the layout of his house pretty damn good considering how many times she'd been inside it. He fell back onto the couch and Kenzi climbed on top of him, her lips returning to his mouth.

"Slow, slow." Dyson whispered to her putting his hands on her hips to ease her back a little. She nodded as he slid her off of him and took her hand. They stood from his couch and he pulled her over to his bed. They stopped in front of his bed and he slid his hands around her waist pulling her small mouth back to his. They kissed gently, not rough and fierce, gently. Kenzi moved her hands up and over his chest, their lips never ceased moving against one another. Dyson pulled away slowly, stopping the kiss but not moving his warm body from hers. Kenzi's lips felt cold though, she wanted to ask him what he was doing as his fingers lighted over her hips, Kenzi shivered a little as his hands went further, caressing her stomach and her sides, tracing up and over her breasts. Kenzi shivered again, her nipples puckering under the fabric of her bra.

"Cold?" he asked his voice deep with passion.

"Just wondering what you're doing." she said looking up at him. His eyes darted up to hers and a smile crossed his lips.

"I'm enjoying you." He said. Kenzi chuckled as Dyson's hands slid behind her back and unclipped her bra. It fell away, dropping to the floor. Kenzi's nipples grew harder as Dyson smiled down at her breasts. One of his hands came up and he cupped one of her breasts in his palm, his thumb came up and gently rubbed the hard nub. Kenzi let a moan slip from her throat and Dyson let a smirk slip across his lips. He knew what he was doing. Kenzi brought her hands up and she let them rest on his biceps, gently scratching down over them. He let his finger slip away from her breast and fall into the waistband of her panties and then he slid them down over her legs. She steps out of them and kicked them away from her body, then she grabbed his boxers and pulled them down his legs quickly. They both stood in front of one another, in all their naked glory. Dyson put his hands around her waist and pulled her back against him, she felt his erection pressed firmly against her belly, as his mouth fell back to hers. They kissed gently again as Dyson eased her back onto his bed. He moved away from her lips again and dropped his head to one of her breasts, taking the small nipple into his mouth. Kenzi moaned and her hands tangled in his hair as a fire ignited in her belly. One of his hands slid down her body, landing softly between her thighs, Kenzi automatically spread her legs and his hand gently began to rub her clit. She arched into him, pressing her breast further into his mouth rubbing her core against his hand more roughly. Dyson smiled against her skin as he slipped two long rough fingers inside her. Kenzi's hands jerked up and scored his back as he began to stroke her. His mouth left her breast and came up to her lips, sliding his tongue over her lips, and diving into her mouth, as she lifted her hips off the bed a little, allowing him to drive his fingers deeper inside her. Kenzi felt her orgasm building inside her as she clenched her inner walls around the invading fingers. It hit her with such intensity, that is seemed she'd never had one in her life.

"Dyson." she moaned out his name as her body rocked and shook around his fingers.

"There we go." Dyson said moving away from her lips, he dropped his hips in between her open thighs. She felt the tip of him press against her and Kenzi tried hard to control herself as she lifted slightly under him and pressed just his head inside her. She closed her eyes and groaned a little as a grin crossed Dyson's face.

"Don't be a tease." She said moving, wiggling her hips sliding him into her a little more.

"Dyson, damn it!" Kenzi pleaded. Dyson let out a chuckle and in a quick motion he slid inside of her, burying himself to the hilt. Kenzi let out a sharp gasp followed quickly by a moan. Dyson's head dropped to her neck, nibbling as he began to move over her. They didn't speak; the only noises made were a series of moans and groans. Kenzi moved her hips with his, meeting him thrust for thrust. Kenzi slid her hands down his back, re tracing the intricate tattoo again. She let her hands drop to his hips, feeling him move gave her more joy.

"Dyson." she said his name again, this time slowly, drawing out the letters. She felt another orgasm building inside her again, she clenched her walls tight around him, Dyson knew what that meant. His hands slid under her hips and he pulled out of her as he gently flipped her onto her stomach before driving back into her. Kenzi moaned loudly and wrapped her hands in the sheets as she lifted herself up on her knees. She completely saw the irony in doing it doggy style with Dyson, but she was in complete ecstasy, to zoned out to even say anything. His hands wrapped around her hips as she moaned louder, nearly screaming each time he thrust into her. She lifted her head and noticed that Dyson had installed some new accessories. Right on the wall in front of the bed was a full length mirror, as she looked into it she had a clear view of everything going on behind her. Dyson's hand landed on her lower back, one hand on her hip pulling her back against him. His chest covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his mouth open, breathing heavily. He felt Kenzi's eyes on him and he looked into the mirror. Their eyes met and Kenzi screamed as her climax surprised her and rocked her body, Dyson slid his hands under her arms as her hands gave way to the intense tremors flowing through her, he lifted her back up against his chest as his own orgasm began. They both rocked and shook together, Dyson holding her sweaty body against his as he thrust one final time inside her. They were both completely exhausted as they tumbled to the sheets together, both breathing heavily.

"Oh my god!" Kenzi sighed as she tossed her hands above her head.

"That was the most amazing sex I've ever had. I'm not even lying. And you're always great, but that was…just…oh my god." Was all she could get out. Dyson chuckled and rolled over onto his back, obviously pretty satisfied with himself.

"I don't think there's much more I can add to that, wonderful description." He said. She rolled over to face him and smiled.

"Nice mirror." She said tossing her head back towards it.

"Like that do you?" he said turning his head toward her.

"Very much so." She said with a smile. He reached out and pulled her body over to him. She placed one hand on his chest and curled to other next to her as his arm draped around her shoulders.

"Thought you might." He said closing his eyes, his breath finally slowing down. Her breath was finally catching up with her as well. She didn't say anything else and neither did he, they both enjoyed being in each other's arms, because they both knew it would be the last time they were able to share a moment like this.

The next morning Kenzi slipped on her pants and pulled her shirt over her head quietly. She grabbed up her phone and quickly snuck out the door. She felt bad for leaving him like this, but it would be easier this way. Hale had taken her to her hotel room last night and let her pack her things before bringing her to Dyson's so she was all ready to go. She got in the elevator and hit the lobby button. As she leaned back against the wall of the elevator she felt her heart sink, she was so close to crying. She hadn't cried last time until she was in the cab well away from here, but this time was different. She should have never come over here last night; her heart was literally aching in her chest. The doors opened and she hurried out the doors and onto the street. Her hotel was nearby so she began walking, she needed to clear her head, needed to stop thinking about Dyson and her feelings. She needed to go back home and put this behind her again.

Dyson's arms felt empty and cold, he reached out for Kenzi but she was gone. He sat up in the bed and frowned when he didn't see her, or smell her in close proximity.

"Damn it." He said under his breath as he climbed out of the bed and pulled on his jeans. He didn't have a hard time believing she had run off, he knew Kenzi all too well, and he should have known last night that when he woke up in the morning she wouldn't be here. He grabbed a fresh shirt from his closet and slipped it on buttoning it up and tucking it in. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He needed to talk to Hale, seemed like he was the only one who had any sense lately.

"Kenzi why?" Bo asked with tear filled eyes.

"I have to go back home Bo." Kenzi said holding tight to her best friend's hand.

"This is your home Kenzi, damn." Bo said pulling her hand away.

"Bo don't be that way, I'm sorry, I just, I can't stay here. After all the shit that's happened between me and Dyson. Bo I can't spend any more time trying to love someone who doesn't love me back. I lied to myself when I thought I could come back here and not feel anything for him, I've always had feelings for him Bo, and that will never change, but I can't keep putting myself through this, I need to leave for a while, come back when my head is clear." Kenzi said. Bo nodded, understanding how Kenzi was feeling.

"I know Dyson cares about you though Kenzi, he just can't show it." Bo said softly.

"That's the problem Bo, he needs to show it. He can't seriously expect me to hang around here and wait for him to confess his feelings for me." Kenzi said. Bo nodded again.

"Ok Kenz, I get it. I really do, just promise you'll keep calling me?" Bo said with a smile. Kenzi nodded as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Bo pulled her into her arms and squeezed her.

"I love you shorty." Bo said. Kenzi smiled and pulled back, "I love you to you sexual vacuum." Kenzi said with a smile as she pulled away. They both chuckled as Kenzi stood from the couch and walked to the door. Bo followed and opened it up.

"I'll meet you at the same spot as last time in about ten." Kenzi said walking out. Bo nodded and waved as Kenzi headed out of the building.

"You sexed her up didn't you?" Hale said drinking some of his beer. Dyson rolled his eyes at his friend and shook his head.

"It wasn't just sex Hale. It was uh…hard to explain." Dyson said.

"That good huh?" Hale asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, that good. Then I woke up this morning, and she was gone." Dyson said running his hand over his face.

"Well what'd you expect D. You expect just to roll over in the morning and her be in your arms, telling you she loved you. I mean damn, you really think she's going to let those words drop out of her mouth after the reaction she got from you last time?" Hale said. Dyson looked up at his friend. He was right, he'd admittedly not given Kenzi the reaction she had expected last time she'd said she loved him.

"What should I do?" he asked. Hale sighed and brought his beer back to his lips.

"Well first of all you should give her a call and tell her you want to talk." Hale said as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He held up his finger and pulled it out looking at the screen.

"Looks like you're going to have to confess your soul a little bit faster there partner." Hale said holding out the phone. Dyson read it carefully; it was a text from Bo.

BO: Kenzi's leaving in five, same place as last time. Come say bye.

Dyson sighed and shook his head, "What in the hell am I supposed to say to her?" He asked.

"I don't know; try something along the lines of how you really feel. You two are both so damn hard headed I don't know how you two ended up together to begin with since neither one of you are willing to admit how you feel. Idiots." Hale said. Dyson glared at him.

"I'll meet you there, I need to get something." Dyson said jumping off his chair and racing for the door.

"D, yo! Where you going!" Hale yelled after him. Dyson just waved his hand and rushed out the door, he had something to do, he wasn't going to lose Kenzi again, because that warm feeling in his chest right now was too much to let go. Kenzi was too much of a woman to let go, too much of a wonderful person to let slip through his fingers again.

Kenzi pulled out of the arms of Bo and smiled at her.

"As always, I'll miss you." Kenzi said. Bo nodded and wiped away her tears. Kenzi moved over to Hale who wrapped her tight in his arms and held her close.

"I don't know why you just don't stay. You know we ALL love you." He said stressing the word all. Kenzi chuckled lightly and stepped back.

"You're amazing Hale." She said. Hale stuck out his hand and they did one of their many handshakes.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to spend hardly anytime with you." Trick said taking her hands and bringing them to his mouth, kissing them softly.

"It's fine, I know you had a lot going on." She said. Trick nodded and put her hands down. Lauren was there frowning at Kenzi.

"You're a frustrating girl." Lauren said hugging her quickly.

"As are you doc." Kenzi said with a smile. She smiled and moved to get in her car looking at her friends, she missed them so much the last time she left, and yet again she found herself leaving for the same reasons, to get away from the man who she loved with all her heart.

"I love you guys, and I promise to keep in touch this time." She said opening her car door.

"You better." Bo said with a smile. "You definitely better." Hale said. Trick and Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Promise." She said as she felt tears coming to her eyes. She loved her friends very much, but she hated the suffering she was putting herself through.

"Kenzi!"

Kenzi turned and looked down the sidewalk to Dyson who was running full speed toward them, much like the last time. She wanted to jump in her car and drive away quickly, but her feet wouldn't allow it.

"Kenzi wait." She closed her door and came back around the car as he got to them. Out of breath he held up his finger for her to wait a minute.

"For a wolf you don't have much stamina." Hale said with a smirk. Dyson glared and Kenzi could not help herself.

"He's got plenty of stamina." She said. They all chuckled and then Dyson caught his breath.

"Don't go." He said quickly. Kenzi turned toward him, her eyes widening a little.

"What?" she asked literally dumbfounded.

"Please don't leave, I don't think I could stand you leaving again." He said his eyes looking right into hers.

"Dyson, damn it, what the hell?" she asked. What was he thinking? Coming here and telling her this right before she was going to leave.

"Kenzi, I…uh…Kenzi…um…" he stumbled and that made Kenzi smile. She had hardly ever heard him stutter, he was always so confident and proud, this was a first.

"Spit it out!" Hale yelled. Dyson glared at his friend but quickly turned back to Kenzi and took her hands.

"Kenzi you can't leave, I know I said I didn't love you, because I couldn't trust you with my love, but that was a lie, I loved you then and I love you now. When we were together five years ago this warm feeling in my chest started, and every time you were around it would come to life and warm my whole body like I've never felt in my life before. Then when you left, it went away, I think I realized in that first year of you being gone what that feeling actually was, but I ignored it and I drank it away. I thought it was gone for good, but when you walked through that door and back into my life it lit back up like gasoline to a fire, and it took me a few days to realize what it was, that the feeling in my chest right here," he took her hand and placed it over his heart, where Kenzi could clearly feel it thrumming beneath her fingers, "It's my love, my love for you and it's not going to go away this time because I'm not going to let it. I love you Kenzi, I truly love you and I want to be with you forever. I want to give my love to you, all of it, every last bit of it." He said looking deep into her eyes. Kenzi let a few tears roll down her cheeks, the only thing she'd ever wanted from Dyson was to hear him say I love you, and here he was, telling her. He dug down in his coat pocket and pulled out a small black box before dropping to his knee. Kenzi's breath caught in her throat as she looked down at him and he opened the box holding it up to her.

"Oh my god." Bo said quietly. Lauren smacked her arm to keep her quiet and a large grin spread over both Hale and Trick's faces.

"Kenzi, will you marry me? My love is yours if you will take it. All yours." He said. Kenzi looked down at the ring; it was gorgeous, white gold band, with a nice sized diamond in the middle, rows of diamonds on both sides, very simple very Kenzi. She barely even had to think about it.

"Hale." Kenzi said looking over to him. Dyson raised his eyebrows a little as Hale looked at Kenzi.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Help me get my bags out of the car, I think I'm going to stay." She said smiling. Hale played along.

"Oh and why is that?" he asked slowly.

"Because I'm going to marry your best friend." She said looking back to Dyson. Everyone erupted in cheers and applause as Dyson slipped the ring on her finger and tossed the box to the ground. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, being careful not to hurt her as he covered her mouth with his.

"I love you." She whispered as they broke apart for a moment.

"I love you too." He smiled against her mouth. They kissed again and Kenzi was truly happy, she didn't have to leave her friends, didn't have to go back to the states she had her man, and she was perfectly content.


End file.
